


Felix’s Birthday Bash

by Excelll333



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Keitaro, Bathroom Sex, Friendship, Hiro wears a dress, Keitaro is a gay disaster, Lil bit of fingering, M/M, Momma Bear Natsumi, No one had sex during camp but the story lines did happen, Not Beta Read we die like yuki, Sassy Hunter, Stop hating on Hiro, Yoichi and Taiga bromance, i dont make the rules it’s just facts, just a lil, pls make that a thing, slap fanfiction, the main five boys are called the cabin one crew, this bad boi can fit so many COC shenanigans, why tf is Hiro & Keitaro & Yoichi & Natsumi & Hunter not a tag, yes I’m making that a tag now use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelll333/pseuds/Excelll333
Summary: If you asked Keitaro if he was happy, his immediate answer would be absolutely.He had all his friends, his journaling was going fantastically, and he was relatively keeping his feelings for his best friend in check.Yes, his life was great....That is, until he sees Hiro in a dress.Alternatively: Keitaro is a gay disaster, Hiro is a confused cross dresser, Hunter is an all-knowing savage, Natsumi is a innocent mother and Yoichi and Taiga are a chaotic duo.Also known as: Felix has a birthday party, and everyone is invited.
Relationships: Hiro & Keitaro & Hunter & Natsumi & Yoichi & Taiga, Hiro Akiba & Keitaro Nagame, Hiro Akiba/Keitaro Nagame, implied Felix Clermont/Shintaro “Seto” Aihara
Comments: 52
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One: The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work of fanfiction.
> 
> With the Scoutmaster Season demo coming out, and I just rewatched all the routes, I decided to jot down a story that I’ve had in my head for about a year now.
> 
> I do have a YouTube if you wanna check that out, and I also have a Tumblr. All under the name excelll333 and I always post camp buddy content on there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE- The Invite

Keitaro clicked his pen and he finished the sentence in his journal. He was just finishing the script for the news channel on YouTube. After Camp Buddy and when his journal was published to the public, he had gotten many part time career opportunities that paid well for someone so young like him. It helped that he was making money, it let him help his sister pay for his photography degree he was working on.

He looked up from his journal (because writing was so much better than typing when doing the rough scripts) and looked to his computer desk for the time. He looked at the screen and noticed his screensaver.

He smiled wistfully.

Enclosed within the black walls of the computer, was a picture of five smiling boys smiling as they posed for the camera. He sighed with content. It was a photo of the last day of camp with him, Hiro, Yoichi, Hunter and Natsumi, which they referred to themselves as the Cabin One Crew, COC for short (Yoichi immensely enjoyed how the word sounded out to cock. Natsumi had never looked so offended).

When the camp had ended two weeks or so after, Natsumi had managed to get everyone’s contact and had already created a group chat just for the five them. EvenScoutmaster Yoshinori had bought Yoichi a laptop, cell phone and got the camp better service. It had been awkward at first, but soon enough, just like at camp, the chat was as lively as their conversations at camp.

Of course they had hung out together, outside of camp. In fact, Keitaro himself had seen his friends more often than his parents (that fact almost didn’t bother him. Almost.). It already had been a while since camp had taken place and the COC had slept over at each other’s homes for some of the holidays, like the days after Christmas, with New Years being _quite_ the event, the February mid-term break and all of Easter.

Just like in the summer, they made so many more memories. Like the time Natsumi had gotten his driving license and had almost hit SEVERAL cars and out drove the damn POLICE because of his reckless speeding. In his defense, he had already a serious case of ‘Close Your Eyes While you Sing Along to the Radio’. Natsumi was forever banned from playing Taylor Swift while he was driving for life.

Or like that one time it was Father’s Day and Yoichi wanted help getting a present for Yoshi. They learned a lot of things that day. 1. Never let Yoichi push a shopping cart around with Hiro inside, 2. Yoichi had started calling the scoutmaster Dad in his head and wants to start calling him that aloud, and 3. Scoutmaster Yoshi can cry.A lot.

And who could forget about when they all visited Hunter’s art school. Long story short, someone had broken off a testicle from a statue. To this day, no one at the school had noticed. Hiro kept the clay penis proud on his desktop.

Like he said, there were so many memories made and Keitaro couldn’t be happier. The five boys’ friendships had only grown stronger over time, no matter how far away they were. Which wasn’t that far. Hunter, along with the help of Ms Yuri, had managed get to convince his parents to let him attend the local prestigious art school, keeping him within travel distance. Natsumi and Yoichi were already practically neighbors, which Natsumi’s neighborhood was just 20 minutes away from the camp. And Hiro and Keitaro himself both lived a 45 minute bus trip from their friends.

Keitaro blinked and blushed at his recent thought. Hiro had matured and grown up so much since camp. When he came to the camp, he was so jealous of anyone close to Keitaro and his friends, but now he was more open and loved his friends just as dearly as Keitaro did. He even got along much better with Yoichi (obviously their banter had never stopped. It would always be part of their friendship.). Hiro and him had stuck through and thin, from when they were young to when Hiro had almost moved to the capital forever. Even when Ms. Akiba had gotten better, Keitaro continued to be by Hiro’s side.

They started to hang out way more often, taking up each other’s time more than half of the week. Both of them went to the same school, with Hiro taking a cookery course and selling his food from time to time. They had so many sleepovers just with one another, talking well past midnight in the darkness of their room and just talking about everything and anything. All the intimacy, all the closeness, it was only after camp and their rekindled strong friendship Keitaro had realized that he had developed a crush on Hiro.

A big one.

Who could blame him though? Hiro, with his enthusiasm, balanced Keitaro’s timid nature perfectly. Hiro brought out his bold side like no one could. Hiro made him a better person, helped him dare to dream and be himself loudly and proudly. He was sweet, kind, hilarious and really, _really_ , cute and hot. It was illegal to be so much of both honestly. Yet Hiro dared to do so.

While Hiro did make him more confident, he was still a weakling, so he hasn’t told anyone of his feelings for his best friend. And despite his horrible lying skills, Hiro hasn’t seems to have caught on at all. Of course, the question of if Hiro liked him back was a blurry and complicated answer. For a long time, Hiro’s jealous manners had Keitaro thinking that he did, but after he stopped, there were still moments that were... more than platonic.

Those midnight talks where they laid close to one another, sharing a same bed cause the floor was uncomfortable despite the sleeping bags. Their hidden smiles in the dark while they talked of the future, a brush of fingers on the pillow, with their legs slowly but surely intertwining with one another. The disregard for personal space when their foreheads touched, their puffs of breaths mingling as they got closer and _closer_ -

A loud noise disturbed Keitaro’s quickly escalating thoughts, which he was kind of grateful for. He finally realized that the sound came from his mail slot in his front door, signaling he had mail. With that, Keitaro rose from his bed and stumbled to the door. There lying on the floor mat was an envelope addressed to him.

Keitaro leaned down to pluck the letter from the ground and saw the words “ **PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL** ” in bold. Keitaro cocked his head in curiosity. He wasn’t one to usually get mail, unless it was some letter from... he didn’t want to further think about _them_. He trotted back to his room while sliding his finger through the seal to open it. He sat back on his bed as he pulled out the letter that was slotted inside.

The first thing he noticed was the loopy, elegant writing. It looked as if the letter was handwritten with a quill dipped in ink (both him and Hunter were avid Harry Potter fans. They had several movie binges of the series).Keitaro went on to read the actual letter itself:

DEAR MISTER NAGAME,

You are cordially invited to the celebration of Mister Felix Leroy Clermont.

Please bring this invite as evidence of your invitation. We hope to see you attend.

  
Keitaro grinned. He had almost forgotten about Felix’s upcoming birthday. The last time he saw the small guy they had all gone out to celebrate him and Seto getting together at the local cafe. He flipped the page to see more writing on the back. This time the writing looked more natural and written in a ball point pen. It seemed to be a note:

  
Hey Keitaro,

Long time no see! I hope you can make it to my party in a week and a few days. Don’t worry, I’ve invited all the other campers so we can all celebrate. Please come in a nice suit and tie but being a change of comfy clothes.

Hope you can make it, Felix xoxo

P. S: the password is silver fox!

  
Keitaro’s smile only got wider. A party? With his friends _and_ Hiro? He wouldn’t miss it for the world. He has to text the crew about this.

He pulled out his phone and entered the Discord app and pulled up the group chat.

Froppy: guys! have you gotten the news?

Immediately he had gotten a reply.

Gordon Ramsey: OMG YOU TOO? WE’VE JUST GOTTEN INVITED TO A BILLIONAIRE PARTY!!!!

SonicTheHedgehog: Yes! I’m quite excited. I just received mine in the mail!

Matilda: Felix had texted me mine in the mail to print because the college mail system is an absolute mess. Him and Mr Clermont are very busy getting things ready

Teen Wolf: oh thank fuck I thought it was just me cause if so I wouldn’t fucking go to a party with a bunch of snobs

SonicTheHedgehog: Yoichi! Our friend is not a snob!

Teen Wolf: shit sorry mr perfect. he’s a rich snob

SonicTheHedgehog: -_- Why do I bother?

Gordon Ramsey: f in the chats for Natsumi

Froppy: f lmaooo

Matilda: Personally I’m still surprised your going Yoichi. He did say that it’s a suit and tie event

Teen Wolf: ughhhhhh don’t get me started twinkle toes. Dads fucking taking me shopping for a suit

Froppy: OUUU now that’s a great idea! Mind if I tag along?

Matilda: yeah that’s not a bad idea there! We’ll all go together so we can get opinions and embarrass Yoichi!

Teen Wolf: HEY

Matilda: oh sorry. Yoichi and Natsumi. Where are my manners?

SonicTheHedgehog: :0 I feel betrayed Hunter

Matilda: Don’t hate the player, hate the game

Keitaro chuckled aloud. Over the course of time, Hunter had became more talkative and confident in his friendships. They had all come to learn that the bookworm was quite the savage when it came to comebacks.

Froppy: how about you Hiro? You coming along?

Gordon Ramsey: nah it’s cool, I want mine to be a surprise!

Froppy: aww cool, sad you cant come tho

Gordon Ramsey: I may not be coming, but dw I’ll meet up with you guys after!

Teen Wolf: OI WHO SAID YOU BOZOS WERE COMING

Matilda: we did, did you not just read the gc

SonicTheHedgehog: Awww please Yoichi, it’ll be more fun with us coming!

Teen Wolf: ...

Froppy: plssssss 🥺🥺

Matilda: Plssssss (>_<)

Teen Wolf: UGH FINE WHATEVER

Froppy: YAY

Matilda: I knew you wouldn’t say no

SonicTheHedgehog:Yes! Thanks Yoichi!

Gordon Ramsey: i know I’m not coming, but you bringing Taiga along Yoichi?~

Teen Wolf: Watch it torchhead

Froppy: ouuuu yes bring Taiga Yoichi!

Like he said at the end of camp, Taiga had been interning at the camp since last summer. And despite not actually being there, everyone had noticed Yoichi’s and Taiga’s budding friendship blossom to a fully grown bromance. The two boys were quite similar and completely different in a sense, but were two peas in a pod. The COC had invited Taiga to several of their sleepovers and outings, and he was slowly but surely being integrated into the group. Keitaro was surprised he hadn’t been added to the group chat.

Teen Wolf: yeah yeah I will

SonicTheHedgehog: What day are you going anyway Yoichi? I want to make sure I’m free.

Teen Wolf: Brokeback said on Saturday at one

SonicTheHedgehog: Then I’ll be there!

Froppy: count me in!

Matilda: I can’t wait!

Gordon Ramsey: have fun!

Keitaro shut off his phone and smiled. It seemed that he and his friends were off on another adventure. He was a little disappointed that Hiro wouldn’t be coming to the shopping spree. He could’ve seen Hiro... in a suit...

Keitaro blushed madly at the thought and shoveled his face into his hands. He was in far too deep.


	2. Chapter Two: Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro is still gay, Natsumi is confused, Yoichi and Hiro are hungry, Hunter has connections and Taiga is introduced.
> 
> Aka: the boys go shopping for their suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here! I made a promise to post it this week
> 
> If you want more things from me go follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/excelll333
> 
> Enjoy the story!

CHAPTER TWO:

Soon enough, Saturday had rolled around and Keitaro was getting ready to meet up with the crew at the entrance of the mall so they could all shop for their outfits for the party. Keitaro put on pullover hoodie and tied his converse shoe laces. Checking for his keys and wallet, he stepped to the front door. He looked behind him to see his empty, quiet home. He let out a sigh.

Every since his sister had started dating her boyfriend, she had spent much more time in his apartment and less time in her own home with Keitaro. She was there for such long periods of time that half the time Keitaro didn’t even know when she’d be coming home. The last time he’d seen her was around two weeks ago when he came home from school. She was packing an overnight bag. When he had asked where she was going, she’d only replied she was heading out. Keitaro knew better not to ask when she was coming back. He had only wondered how they had drifted so far apart.

Don’t get him wrong, he was always grateful for the financial support of his family. Without them, he wouldn’t be able to go to school, buy food, go out with his friends and buy the suit he was currently going out to buy. But he just _wished for once_ that they would be home.

But that problem was for another story.

With that, the brunette let out another sigh, turned his back on the hollow hallway, opened the door, and left.

* * *

  
30 minutes later, Keitaro found himself at the mall entrance waiting for his friends. He had just arrived a minute early from the bus stop, so he was sure that Natsumi would be here on the dot. Which should’ve been right... about...

“Keitaro! There you are!”

Exactly as he predicted, Keitaro turned his head to see the ever puntual blue-head approaching him with an easy smile.

“Nastumi!” Keitaro exclaimed, a smile already overtaking his features. Seeing his friends happy was probably the number one thing that could make Keitaro easily happy. “On time as always, I see.”

“A good friend is never late to an outing with other friends Keitaro!”

“Hehe, like that time you and Keitaro stripped down Yoichi and gave him a hard-on?”

The two boys had barely been frightened by the familiar voice. They had all gotten used to Hunter’s quiet appearances. Despite Hunter’s grown confidence, he was as quiet as a mouse when making an entrance. Natsumi blushed and frowned at the remark.

“F-For the last time Hunter, the scoutmasters said that everyone should be prepared in five minutes! It wasn’t like that!”

“If you say so Natsumi, but remember, just invite us next time if you’re in a mood for a beach orgy.”

Keitaro snorted.

“KEITARO, DON’T LAUGH! YOU WERE THERE TOO!”

“Pfft, hehe, sorry Natsumi, but you have to admit, looking back it _was_ kinda funny.”

Natsumi small scowl quickly dissolved into a smile. He really couldn’t stay mad at his friends. He reached over and ruffled the smaller boys’ hair, making the trio all giggle.

“Oh ok, maybe it was just a bit funny. You two are very lucky that I’m such a forgiving spirit.”

Keitaro laughed again. “Oh yeah, very forgiving Natsumi. Unless someone eats the last ice pop.”

“Oh hush Keitaro, everyone knows that there will be consequences for those who eat the last blue raspberry.”

“Natsumi, you literally had eaten the other five!”

The slam of car doors distracted the three boys. Across the road , they saw a figure hop out from the front seat, walk to the backseat, and let out another person. They waved goodbye to the driver and began to make their way to the mall entrance. When they had finally reached the visible side of the car, the two people revealed themselves to be Taiga and a rather grumpy Yoichi. They looked as if they were in a small argument. When they saw their friends, they both smiled and hurried over.

“Sorry we’re late dweebs,” Taiga apologized, “we would’ve been here sooner, but because of _some people_ , we needed to have a little bit of a seating arrangement.”

Yoichi squinted his purple eyes “OI! It ain’t my fault! I wanted some air! Can’t a guy breathe around here?”

“Dude! You legit opened the car door! On a highway!”

“It was a one-way road, we were fine.”

“WE ALMOST RAN INTO A HONDA!”

The boys laughed at their antics. Leave it to Yoichi to behave like a literal dog in the car. The last time they were all in the car, Yoichi stuck his head out the window. He had ate two flies.

“Heh, we’re just glad you could make it Taiga! Thanks for coming!” Natsumi replied, with nods from both Hunter and Keitaro.

Taiga smirked, showing his sharp incisors “Go shopping with my friends? And see Yoichi try on a suit and probably look ridiculous? Wouldn’t miss that for anything.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Hey, I probably would looked ripped in a suit! Have you seen my bod?” Yoichi bragged as he flexed his biceps.

“Uhm Yoichi, didn’t you say that Mr. Yoshi was bringing you shopping?” Keitaro asked.

“Ugh, when Dad heard that Mr Perfect, Twinkerbell, Frogboy and Dynamite here were tagging along, he thought that I was in ‘ _good hands_ ’, some stupid shit like that. Thought you guys would know what would be best, better than him anyway.”

“Aww, it’s so nice that he has so much trust in us!” Natsumi said as he put his hand to his heart.

“Yeah yeah, now cut the sap crap and let’s go, I’m getting bored standing here listening to you people.”

The boys turned to enter the building. Once inside, Taiga was the first one to speak.

“I don’t know if your dad made a good decision man. I have no clue what I’m doing. I’m just a dude with a shit ton of money to spend on a suit, tie and shoes. And hair gel. I need more hair gel.”

Keitaro had to agree. As fun as it was to be with his friends, he wasn’t so sure on _how_ to get the right suit for him. He didn’t really live the type of life where it was necessary to wear suits. Natsumi perked up.

“Don’t worry Taiga! I’ve constructed a list of places that sell different quality suits for different prices! Best of all, we’ll be finished half of the stores in 4 hours!”

Everyone cringed.

“Natsumi,” Keitaro started, “as much as me and the others are grateful for your effort, I don’t think we have the patience to go through all those stores.”

“I know a store we can go to,” Hunter interrupted, “I usually go there when I have to go to some event with my parents when they’re in town.”

“That’s a great idea Hunter! Since you’re familiar with the place, it’s bound to be good!”

“Yeah I’m with Keitaro on this one. Let’s go to Hunter’s place.” Taiga agreed.

“Uh, I don’t know pipsqeak, I’m not going to some stuffy store, with some stuffy ass people with their-”

“They give out free snacks.”

“SAY LESS TWINKERBELL, LEAD THE WAY!”

Hunter smiled and started to lead the way, closely following by a bounding Yoichi and Keitaro, leaving a confused Natsumi and Taiga in their wake.

Natsumi stuttered “B-But my list...”

Taiga placed his hand on his taller friend’s shoulder “You’ll get ‘em next time buddy, you’ll get ‘em next time.”

* * *

  
“Ayo, Hunter, where is this store anyway? We’ve been walking around for ages.”

It had only been fifteen minutes, but Keitaro wouldn’t tell Taiga that fact.

“Yeah Twinkle Toes, I’m bored! When are we gonna get there?”

Natsumi gasped. “Don’t worry guys! If we follow my list, we could just turn right to check the store-”

“We’re here.”

“ _Annnd_ never mind.”

Away from most of the familiar stores, stood two large black doors, with the title “Dick’s- Store for the Elite” above the doors. It looked as if the sign was covered in gold.

“Geez, Twinkle Toes, why does it look like you’re leading us to our doom or something? And why the hell is a shop called Dick? We going in for a fuck or something?” Yoichi snarked, a smirk on his face.

“Oh drat, you’ve caught me Yoichi. It was my secret plan to be fucked by all of you. You’ve found me.”

Taiga threw his head back and laughed “Well at least we’ll look good while we do it. I’ve always wanted to know if a tie is a good replacement for a gag.”

The group giggled at the joke. Except for Natsumi of course.

“Hush guys, must you be so vulgar? We are in public!”

“Damn Natsumi, you like orgies and you’re an exhibitionist? That is some kinky shit.”

“T-TAIGA! L-Let’s just go inside! Hunter please lead the way.”

Saving Natsumi from further embarrassment, Hunter preceded to walk to the door and open the entrance. He motioned the others to come forward with his hands.

Finally the boys stepped inside, and everyone immediately gasped. The shop was huge. With marble floors and glass chandeliers, and rows and racks of expensive looking clothing.

“WOAH!” Keitaro exclaimed, “This place is beautiful! It’s so elegant and quiet! I gotta take a picture!” He reached for his camera in his backpack and immediately started to snap photos.

“I feel like this definitely is Eduard’s scene. He would love a place like this.” Taiga commented as he too began to walk around.

“Wow Hunter, this place seems very exquisite. Even I didn’t have this place on my list!” Natsumi wondered as he took in the sights.

Hunter looked over to Yoichi “You ok Yoichi? You seem quiet, it’s worrying.”

Yoichi nudged Hunter at the remark “I’m good Twinkie Bar, it’s just times like this where I remember that you’re rich like Little Mr Rich Pants.”

Hunter shrugged “I forget that sometimes too Yoichi. I only start remembering that I have a lot of money when I buy more than instant ramen noodles for my apartment in school.”

Yoichi laughed “Eh, I see that as a good thing. There’s way more to ya than money. You’re just cool that way.”

“Wow Yoichi, was that a _compliment_?”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Suddenly, a tall lean man with quite the impressive handlebar mustache came from the corridor. He spoke in a distinguished English accent.

“Well good afternoon gentlemen, may I ask what- Oh Mister Springfield how lovely to see you again! Are these your companions you mentioned last time?”

Hunter turned and wakes up to the man “William! There you are! Yes, these are my friends I were talking about at my last fitting! Well not all of them, one of them couldn’t make it today. Were here to get some suits for a party of Felix Clermont. You’ve heard right?”

“Of course Sir! I’ve had so many fittings and reservations for suits and dresses already. Quite the event isn’t it? Of course I will help your friends and yourself. Only the best for our best and favorite client! Now we must make haste and go forward!” He clapped his hands “Now, young men, come up, please come up, we must begin! Now could you call tell me what you all are interested in. I see you all have signature colors.”

Yoichi raised an eyebrow “Was it that obvious?”

William laughed “This must be the Yoichi you speak of! Very nice to meet you! Would you like some snacks? We have cookies!”

Yoichi blinked and turned his head “I _like_ this guy! Lead the way Your Majesty!”

* * *

Soon enough, the boys were standing on small stools and being measured every which way. 

“Wow guys! I really feel like some celebrity with all this attention!” Natsumi said as a lady measured his back.

“Yeah this is- ow pin in my ass, pin in my ass!” Taiga griped as a man tried to tag something to his backside. Yoichi chuckled as he sat on a couch in his boxers, with his legs up and being measured, all while munching on a marshmallow cookie.

“Quit your yapping Dynamite, this great! I should get my clothes fitted all the time! Hunter, your William guy is awesome!”

“Yeah that’s cause your eating your cookies! I can’t even reach mine!”

“I’d pass you my own Taiga, but my arms are being felt up.” Natsumi said.

“You’ve been rather quiet Keitaro. What’s on your mind?”

Keitaro was currently on the other couch, texting Hiro about the fitting.

Hiro🧡: you guys seem to be having fun! tell Wolf boy to save me a cookie!

Keitaro💚: pfft I will! You never said when you were gonna go buy your suit

Hiro🧡: i told you cutie, it’s a surprise! you sure you just don’t wanna see me naked~

Keitaro💚: Hiro! Stop I’m with the guys!

Hiro🧡: pfft alright cutie~ trust me, I’ll look great! Text me when you guys are done! I wanna go eat with you guys!

Keitaro💚: I will don’t worry! It wouldn’t be the same without you there!

Hiro🧡: awww I miss you already Keitaro!

Keitaro💚: I miss you too cutie

Hiro:🧡: ahhhhh Keitaro not the nickname you’re making me blushhhhhh

Keitaro grinned and blushed madly at his phone. Him and Hiro were having another less then platonic moment over text, something that had been happening way too often. Sometimes they were sweet and cute like this, or rather more perverted that had him... more than excited.

“Hey, earth to Lover Boy! Stop texting your boyfriend!”

Keitaro looked up and frowned “Hiro isn’t my boyfriend, for the last time Taiga!”

Hunter looked up from the magazine he was currently reading “Who said anything about Hiro?”

Keitaro stopped and blushed madly, and Yoichi and Taiga burst out laughing.

Hunter chuckled “It’s ok Keitaro, we all know about it.”

Keitaro sweated “A-About what Hunter?”

“Your infatuation with Hiro of course.”

Natsumi gasped “You have a crush on Hiro?! Why didn’t I know that?!”

Yoichi raised his eyebrow “Cause you and Frogboy are number one players of the Dense Dense Revolution game.”

“Hey!”

Taiga turned to Keitaro “It’s ok to admit it Keitaro. I’m pretty sure Hiro has a thing for you too. You two are really close after all, weren’t you just texting him?”

“W-Well yeah, but it’s not like that! And I’m close with you guys too!”

“I know that, but you and him are a different type of close. You probably couldn’t stand a minute without talking to him.” Taiga laughed.

“Yes I can!” Keitaro huffed defensively. He walked to the middle of the room and placed his phone on the coffee table. “See, there!”

A moment passed. The fitting people had already left so it was just the boys. They all stared at the phone.

Another moment passed.

_Ding_!

Keitaro hurried to his phone and checked the message.

Hiro🧡: I’m at the mall! Just tell me where you guys are at and I’ll be there!

Keitaro smiled widely. He turned to the others “Hiro says he’s here! I’ll tell... him... why are you all staring at me like that?”

All the boys had a blank disappointed stare on their faces.

“Keitaro, you absolute gay disaster, you’re hopeless” Yoichi stated.

* * *

After they had been measured, the boys were shown many types of blazers, trousers and ties to see which on they liked the most.

“Now gentlemen, I have many suits of many colours to your liking!” If you have any issue I will be just a call away!” William told the group. “Oh and here are your cookies, Mr Yoichi.”

“You never fail to please Willy, you never fail.” Yoichi replied as he took another plate of the snack. Taiga rolled his eyes.

“My god, how many have you eaten? I swear you’re gonna ransack this place. Poor William.”

“Hey! Let the man do his job and get me my cookies!”

A ding sounded throughout the room, signaling someone had come in the store, making the boys all turn their heads to the entrance.

“Hey guys! Sorry I took forever, I got pretty lost- oh are those cookies?”

“Hiro! There you are!” Keitaro exclaimed as he rushed over from the tie stands to his best friend. Hiro brightened and rushed over. They met in the middle with a hug.

“Haha, hey Keitaro! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too Hiro!”

“Ahem, if you two love birds are done, I’d like to say hello to my friend as well.” Natsumi said from the other side of the room.

Hiro’s face turned pink and pushed Keitaro away “Hey guys! Wow this place is really classy! Look at all this stuff!” Hiro sped over to the racks of clothing. “You gotta get this tie Keitaro! It’s green and would look great on you!”

Hunter looked over Hiro’s shoulder “Hiro’s right Keitaro. This would look really good on you. Try it on.”

Keitaro took the tie from Hiro’s hands and looked at the mirror to try tie it. “Uhm, can I get a little bit of help? I’m not really sure how to do it....”

Hiro laughed “Come here silly, I’ll do it for you.” He stepped up and took it back from his friend, unraveling and beginning to tie the garment around Keitaro’s neck. He was standing... so close...

“...I used to see my mom do it for my dad all the time. He always knew how to do it, cause I saw him do it once when he was in a rush. But he always went to my mom to help him do it.” Hiro said in an almost whisper.

“I could see why he did... it’s nice... being close to someone like this...” Keitaro replied at the same level of voice.

He hadn’t even noticed that the others weren’t present in the room. They were alone, just staring at one another. Hiro’s eyes had always been beautiful to him.

“Hiro...” Keitaro started.

“Keitaro...”

Keitaro glanced down to Hiro’s lips. They looked so inviting and warm...

They were getting oh so close... their breaths were mingling... closer and closer and-

“Oi Torch Head you gotta try these- oh.”

The two boys jumped apart at Yoichi’s voice.

“A-Ah sorry guys, we didn’t realize you guys were busy!” Natsumi apologized, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s ok Natsumi! I was just putting on Keitaro’s tie. Hey Wolf Boy, give me one!” Hiro said and he rushed over to Yoichi. Keitaro sighed... what just happened...

“Damn Keitaro, we said the sex in the shop thing was a joke.” Taiga pipped up. Keitaro blushed and pushed Taiga “C-Can we just get our stuff and leave?!”

* * *

Soon enough the boys had completed their outfits and paid (they got a major discount thanks to Hunter’s connection) and left the shop.

“God I am starving! Let’s go eat something!” Hiro groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

“Didn’t you just eat like 2 plate of cookies in there?” Taiga asked in bewilderment.

“Exactly! Only two plates! I need to get something in me or I’ll die of starvation!”

“I can only pray for your digestive system.”

The boys headed to the food court, got their meals and found a place to sit in the plaza.

“Wow Taiga, tell me off for eating too much, and then you go get three cheeseburgers?! The hypocrisy is high with this dude.”

“Hey! Burgers are the only food that are acceptable to be eaten in many amounts. Like, who on earth only eats one cheeseburger?”

“Me.” The rest of the COC replied.

“Amateur hour, honestly.”

“Hey, I was just thinking of something,” Keitaro spoke up “how are we gonna get to the party anyway?”

“Oh, I already have a good plan!” Natsumi addressed the whole group, “I could pick up everyone in my car!”

Everyone instantly cringed.

“Fine! Fine,I won’t play my music.”

“Well, if you’re not, then I have no problem with that.” Hunter admitted “Can I actually go to your place to get ready Natsumi? I don’t want you driving all the way to my school.”

“Of course Hunter! You’ll always welcome over!”

“When you and Natsumi are ready, you can head over to Camp Buddy to get Yoichi and Taiga. Then over to Keitaro and then me!”Hiro grinned “It’ll be so much fun!”

“I hope we don’t get into trouble though. There’s not enough space for seatbelts!”

“Seatbelts, shmitbelts, Mr Perfect, no one cares!” Yoichi replied after finishing the chip in his mouth.

“And besides, if we do die, then our tombstones would be pretty sick. ‘Here lies Taiga Akatora, sadly yeeted from the backseat.’ May he rest peacefully.” Taiga looked, making everyone laugh.

“This is still a great idea and everything, but I still have one question,” Keitaro said after everyone had calmed down, “what did Felix mean by the password? Isn’t the invitation we’re bringing not enough confirmation?”

“Honestly I’m not sure,” Hunter pondered, “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

“Ohh I can’t wait. This is gonna be the best party ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s Chapter Two complete!
> 
> Next one will be the party! Finally getting to the good stuff!
> 
> Pls pls pls leave comment and kudos! They mean the world to me!


	3. Chapter Three: The Pick-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro gets angry, Taiga quotes Mean Girls, Yoichi wants to get the band back together, Natsumi doesn’t crash the car, Hunter is still sassy and Hiro shows off.
> 
> Aka: the boys get picked up and Hiro reveals his surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nicki Minaj voice*: UH OH, BACK AGAIN 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I spent a bit of time drawing and researching the boys outfits.
> 
> Go follow my Twitter, cause I’m posting a lot of of CB bs there too! It’s also excelll333
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE: The Pick-Up

Days had passed, and finally the day of Felix’s birthday party had arrived, and Keitaro was getting ready in front of his mirror. He spritzed his perfume on himself and took a look at his reflection. He cocked his head and smirked.

While he wasn’t really one to fawn over himself, he had to admit, he looked good. While he hadn’t really changed his hair, the black suit he had been recommended by William fit him amazingly. William really was incredible at his job. He looked over to his desk where his tie laid. He picked it up with a sigh.

After the events in Dick’s Store for the Elite, Keitaro had barely even touched the thing. Every time he had looked at the fabric, he could only think back to what could’ve been. Had Yoichi and the others not come into the dressing room, he and Hiro wouldve gotten so close they’d... they could’ve... kissed. And Keitaro could only imagine what that experience would’ve been like.

Their kiss would’ve been slow and sensual, as if they had been waiting for the event to happen for their whole lives. Hiro’s lips would’ve been soft and sweet because of the lip balm that Eduard had recommended to him (he had tried some of Hiro’s before. It was their first indirect kiss). He could just feel the heat in his hands as he placed them on Hiro’s ass while Hiro tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging on the brown strands. Keitaro just wouldn’t be able to get enough. He had never been able to get enough. Hiro was always somehow on his mind. Despite Hiro seeming like the obsessed one, secretly, it was Keitaro that couldn’t seem to keep away from Hiro. He just hid it well. Hiro to him was everything. His laugh, smile, lips, moans, Hiro, Hiro, _Hiro_ -

“Where are you going out all dapper like that?”

Keitaro startled at the distraction of his thoughts. He turned to the voice and there stood his sister leaning in the doorway, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched over her green eyes identical to his own.

After almost six weeks of silence from his elder sister Katie, he had woken up to her frying bacon. She had staying in the house for a good five days, and yet Keitaro had still not gotten used to having another body in the house. He turned back to the mirror, letting out a sigh as he began to get on his tie.

“I told you, I’m just going out to a party.”

“A party? Like that? I didn’t even know you owned a suit.”

“I got one.”

“Where? When? Hey, since when did you have money to buy all this stuff?”

Keitaro looked away from his mirror to make a face and chuckled at Katie “Jeez, what’s up with all the questions? Calm down a little, sis.”

His sister pouted and crossed her arms “Can’t I know what’s going on in your life?”

Keitaro turned to go put on his shoes. He shrugged his shoulders at Katie’s questioning. Ever since she’d been home she had been poking and prodding, asking him non-stop questions about what was going on in his day-to-day life. He wouldn’t have minded, but these days, it started to sound more invasive than actually caring.

“Goodness gracious Kate, keep on going like this and it’ll almost look like you care.”

Oh yeah, Hunter had _definitely_ started to rub off on him. Katie stood straight and made her way into his room.

“Excuse me? When did you get so damn secretive? I swear, all this sass is because of your idiot excuses of friends. What happened to us, Keitaro?”

For the first time in their conversation, Keitaro paused to think of his response. What _did_ happen to them? Where did their easy smiles and inside jokes between one another go? When did the 2am cereal dinners and the early morning movie nights just come to an end? Keitaro himself never would understand. They last time he did those things was... was... with his friends.

Hunter was the one he always he a easy smile with no matter what. Natsumi and him always could joke about their past memories. Him and Hiro ate their Frosted Flakes late at night and it was with Yoichi and Taiga at camp where they all had movie binges that went well into 8am. It was them that had his back, it was them that he had spent every moment with and it was them that he had seen more often than Katie herself. They... they were his _family_ damn it. These days more than his own sister. He wasn’t gonna stand by and let her insult them. They wouldn’t let him be insulted, so he was going to the same for them.

“Idiot friends?! If they’re idiots, then call me a moron Katie, cause I’m one of them! Insult them all you want, but they’ve been here for me more than you’ve been for a long while! And you’re saying _I’m_ the secretive one? _You’re_ the always going out! _You’re_ the one never home! You don’t tell me anything!”

He stomped his way to his wardrobe door, yanking the blazer off its hook. He really didn’t mean to get in a huff, but he was quite protective of his friends. And the fact that she had left him alone for so long only fuelled the fire.

“How can you ask me all these questions if you’re doing the exact same thing?! That is... just... so _hypocritical_!” He yelled, finally having enough.

“Keitaro-”

“Do NOT ‘Keitaro’ me! You don’t understand how it feels when you wake up to only find your sister up and gone! It’s like you don’t care anymore! You’re just like Mom and Dad!”

Katie gasped, her hand clutching her arm in surprise “The old Keitaro would never yelled and gotten angry like this!”

Keitaro grabbed his invitation and phone from the desk and went to stand face to face with the other brunette in his room.

“The _old_ Keitaro grew a backbone and realised that his negative emotions were valid and feeling angry doesn’t make me a jackass. The old Keitaro had his sister around more often. And the old Keitaro is the same Keitaro you’re looking at, it’s just you’ve been gone so for long you just didn’t notice. Oh, and I grew an inch.”

He had never seen Katie look so angry at him before “Keitaro Nagame, how dare you! We are going sit down and we are going to talk-”

A honk sounded from outside the Nagame home. Keitaro shoved his way past.

“My ride’s here.”

Grabbing the backpack containing his change of clothes, keys, wallet and camera, he rushed to the entrance of the house and opened the door. There by the pavement sat Natsumi’s car. A window rolled down and revealed a dressed up Hunter wearing sunglasses at the front seat. The blonde leaned his arm out the window, lowered his shades, and smirked.

“Hey Keitaro! It’s Britney bitch.”

Another window rolled down, behind this time was Taiga, a similar smirk on his face with Yoichi smiling behind him. Taiga cupped his hand around his mouth.

“GET IN LOSER! WE’RE GOING SHOPPING!”

Keitaro let out a laugh, alright feeling much lighter than how he did in his house. He bounded towards the car, bag shaking on his back in tow.

“Pfft Taiga, did you just quote Mean Girls on me? I didn’t know you liked that movie.”

Taiga jokingly pointed a finger at Keitaro “Hey! If you know the quote that just means you’ve seen it! Ha! You’re not any better than me, ya dummy!”

Hunter scoffed and leaned back into the vehicle “Oh please, the both of you are hopeless. We’ve already watched Mean Girls during the Halloween break, now cut the chit chat and let’s go!”

Yoichi barked out a laugh “Damn Hunter, don’t call us out like that! You know Taiga’s masculinity is sensitive OW HEY WATCH IT DYNAMITE!”

Natsumi leaned back from behind the wheel and smiled at his friend “Keitaro! There you are! Wow you look great!”

Keitaro smiled back. He may have looked good, but his other friends looked stunning.Taiga, with his silver suit and black collared shirt, Natsumi with his navy blue suit, Hunter decked out in his light yellow suit and baby blue shirt, and lastly Yoichi, the only one not wearing a blazer, instead opting for a grey suit vest. All of them were wearing their signature colour in their ties.

Keitaro placed his bag in the trunk and made his way to the backseat, ready to hop in beside Yoichi and Taiga, but before he could Yoichi put his arm out and stopped him from doing so. Yoichi cocked his head in confusion.

“Ayo, is that your mom?”

Keitaro startled “My- what no. Who are you talking about?”

“That chick making her way to the car moron.”

Keitaro stopped. He turned to align himself the same way Yoichi was and saw his sister trudging her way over. He deflated.

“Ugh, that’s my sister. I don’t even know what she wants.”

Natsumi brightened “Ouu I’d love to say hello! We’ve never actually met any of your family Keitaro!”

Hunter nodded “Yes, that’s quite true. You guys have even met my parents once or twice, and we haven’t even talked to her before.”

Taiga nudged him “Oh hey, here she comes.”

While the other COC members were excited to meet his sister, Keitaro let a scowl take over his face. His friends had always told him how difficult it was to actually frustrate him and make him upset. But today Katie seemed like she wanted to be a scientist, because with her shouting inside the house, insulting his friends and now with her coming up to him, she really was testing him and his patience. Getting back out from the car, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Katie what on earth do you want?”

Katie slumped and inhaled. Before she could speak, Natsumi made himself seen and waved.

“Hello miss! You must be Katie! It’s very nice to meet you! I’m sure you’ve heard of us! I’m Natsumi!”

“Oh, hi-”

Hunter leaned back and showed his iconic small polite smile “Hello! It’s lovely to finally meet you! My name is Hunter.”

“It’s nice-”

Taiga jumped up and down in his seat “Hey, the names Taiga! Katie, right?”

“Uhm-”

Yoichi finger-gunned from behind the redhead “Yoichi. Probably already know all about me. Frogboy can’t stop talking about me. Don’t blame-”

Keitaro glared at his friends “Guys!”

Everyone shrunk down in the car. Keitaro sighed again.

“What do you want?”

Katie seemed timid now “Listen... Kay-”

Keitaro narrowed his eyes “Don’t call me Kay. You don’t get to call me Kay and you know it. Now will you stop putting on a god damn show and tell me why the hell you’re here?”

The air got very tense after he spoke. Like he said before, it was hard to make Keitaro mad, so the group seeing him upset was both unfamiliar and worrying for them all. His sister continued on, placing a hand on her brother’s shoulders.

“Keitaro, listen. I’m sorry.”

Keitaro paused. What was he thinking? Maybe he really was overreacting. He should be grateful that his sister was putting in effort. Maybe after the party, when he came home, they could sit down, and maybe they could talk-

“I’m sorry I’m holding you and your friends up or something. I’m just here to let you know I’m going out for a bit, so... uhm.. I won’t be home when you get back.”

Keitaro blinked. He shook his head. Was... was she-

“ **ARE YOU FUCKING _SERIOUS_**?”

Everyone let out a gasp.

“Keitaro-”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Are you god damn JOKING? You get mad at me, you call my friends idiots, you ask me all these damn questions, you only stay for less than a damn week after a month, and now you’re telling me you just gonna fucking _GO_?!”

“I- I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Keitaro shrugged Katie’s hand off his blazer “Typical Katie, avoiding and ignoring whatever I say, cause all you do is avoid your problems. Glad to know I’m one of them.”

Keitaro pushed his way into the car and put on his seatbelt. Before he could speak, Katie held onto the car door.

“Uhm, hey, m-maybe when I get back... you can tell me about your party?” She asked shakily.

Keitaro gave her a death glare “Funny, Katie. Let go of the door.”

Katie withered and let go of the door, finally letting Keitaro slam it shut.

Silence.

“Let’s go Natsumi.”

They drove away. Keitaro never bothered to look back at the house to see if she had left.

* * *

  
The car drove on to Hiro’s home, with nothing but the sounds of the outside filling the silence inside the vehicle. It had been like that for a good minute. Finally, Keitaro slumped and let out a sigh.

“... I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Everyone reacted immediately, with shaking heads and concerned filled eyes. Yoichi spoke up first.

“Dude, as awesome as it was to see you blow the fuck up, it’s obvious that you’re upset. We don’t give a shit if you get angry man.”

“But that’s the problem! We’re going to a party, we’re supposed to be having fun.” He sighed “And me and my mouth went to go ruin it.”

Taiga leaned back on Keitaro to give him comfort “Hey, Keitaro, you know it’s not your fault. You haven’t ruined anything. You could burn a house down and we’d still have a good time.”

Hunter turned around in his seat to look at his friends behind him “Taiga is right. You’ve helped all of us when we’ve had our issues. It wouldn’t be fair to get mad at you just for having a problem too.”

Natsumi looked at the front small mirror upfront and made eye contact with Keitaro as they pulled to a stop at a red light “Keitaro, we’re all your friends. And friends help each other out. We completely understand. We may not really know what went on, and we aren’t sure why it did occur, but I promise you, we’re here for you. Right guys?” Natsumi ending his speech, along with the four other boys humming and nodding in agreement. Keitaro sighed with joy.

“Oh guys, I don’t know what to say... thank you, seriously. I... I’ll tell you guys about it one day, I promise. But right now, let’s just have a good time!”

“YEAH!” Everyone chorused.

“I’ll turn on the radio-”

“NATSUMI NO!”

“Fine! Sheesh, tough crowd.”  
  


* * *

Finally after more than enough of ‘29 Bottles of Frog On The Wall’ (with a lovely backtrack by Taiga), they reached Hiro’s house. Hunter stumbled out first, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“Keitaro, you are an amazing person and friend, but for the sweet love of baby Jesus never do that again.”

Natsumi followed, wearing a small frown “See Hunter, this all could’ve been avoided if I was allowed to put on the radio!”

Keitaro climbed out next “In our defense Hunter, would you rather have crashed and died to Jason Derulo, or have had a safe car trip listiening to quality acapella?”

Taiga came up from behind “Yeah Hunter, don’t kill my vibe bitch.”

Yoichi shuffled out the car, shoes scuffing the pavement as he jumped out “We should legit form a band. Dibs being on the drums!”

Natsumi scrunched his face “Yoichi, I don’t think you know how to play the drums.”

“Pfft, playing the drums is just like fucking, Mr Perfect. Get your stick, bang that big ass, find your rhythm and just keep going!”

“Yoichi! Goodness that is so-”

“The both of you quit it we need to get Hiro. We’re already a little late cause of Mr Yoshinori fawning over his little puppy.”

“HEY!”

Taiga shrugged “He’s not wrong Yoichi. The only reason we left sooner is cause Aiden distracted him with his sex appeal.”

Yoichi shuddered “That is not an image I needed to remember Dynamite.”

“Let’s just go!”

They all began to walk up to the familiar orange door but Keitaro stopped to run back to the car. The boys waited in confusion as Keitaro opened the trunk, ruffled through his bag and retrieved his camera, making his way back to his friends. Yoichi placed his fists on his hips and cocked his head.

“Again with the camera. I may love that thing, cause it caught Natsumi falling over-”

“Hey!”

“But I didn’t think you’d bring it over.”

Keitaro grinned sheepishly “Well to be honest I never really go anywhere without it. At school they always say that catching the best picture is the moments you live in life!”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Keitaro’s philosophical message. Keitaro blanched and cast his eyes downwards.

“Ugh you guys don’t believe me do you?”

“Nope.”

“Nah.”

“Sorry.”

“Not a word.”

“C’mon guys we’re going to a expensive party of our friend’s! Of course I’d bring my camera. And look at us! We look so nice in our suits so of course I’d want to get a picture. It’s all about making memories!”

Taiga coughed “Oh yeah, we all know you’d love to get a pic of ‘You Know Who’.” he said, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. The gang laughed as Keitaro blushed harder.

“Guys this isn’t about having pictures of Hiro! I already have enough of those-” He went on, that is, until he realised what he had just said, clamping his hands over his mouth. His friends only laughed harder.

“BWAHAHA, oh jeez Frogboy, you’re in so deep, HAHA!” Yoichi howled, clutching at Taiga to keep himself upright. Hunter snickered delightfully.

“Pfft, I gotta say Keitaro, that was embarrassing.”

Natsumi covered his mouth to conceal his laughter, failing miserably to do so “Haha, c’mon guys, let’s leave poor Keitaro alone, he’s gone so red already!”

Indeed he had, as they all looked at a pouting Keitaro with a red blush brushed across his cheeks.

“Can we please just go inside now?”

After they had calmed down, they finally made their way to the door and knocked, waiting for a response. Not a moment after, the door creaked open, showing Hina Akiba, decked out in her apron and her long brown hair tied into a bun.

“Oh boys! You’re here! Oh, you all look so lovely! Please come in.”

The boys stepped inside, smiling at the warm welcome. Hina was always a great host, enjoying their company despite their loudness, and greeting them with freshly baked treats. Hina turned back to the boys and smiled.

“Thank you for bringing Hiro to the party, Natsumi. I can’t be thankful enough.”

“Of course Mrs Akiba! Hiro’s my friend, and I always enjoy helping out!”

“You boys are so good to my Hiro. I’m so happy he has friends like you.” Hina turned to the staircase and began to walk up the steps. “I’ll go check on him now, you boys just sit tight.”

The boys formed a small circle by the staircase as they waited for Hiro to arrive. Yoichi leaned against the wall and sniffed.

“Ugh, can Torch Head hurry the fuck up, I can smell his mom’s cookies from here, and ain’t no way in hell I’m eating them cold. This stupid surprise of his better be worth it.”

“Yoichi, as much as I enjoy Mrs Akiba’s baking and cooking, we’ll be eating at the party. Are you sure you wanna fill yourself up before you even get there?” Natsumi asked a little concerned.

“You underestimate my power to never get full Mr Perfect. I’m offended honestly.”

“I think we should leave the eating to Hiro.” Taiga laughed “I don’t think anyone can out eat him.”

“Heck yeah you can’t!” A voice exclaimed. Keitaro brightened and turned to face the voice.

“Hiro! There you-”

He stopped. Keitaro was sure time itself stopped. He dropped his camera, letting it dangle from his neck. Everyone was silent in shock. Because standing at the top of the stairs was their friend Hiro Akiba.

Hiro. In a dress.

A long, black off the shoulder dress. Despite Hiro not having breasts, somehow he had filled the chest area of the dress with his pecs. The sleeves were wrapped to his biceps, showing off his slender shoulders.The dress clung to his figure perfectly, displaying his almost hourglass figure. The cut in the dress revealed his leg, muscular thigh and calf and all. And best of all, he’s was wearing heels. Hiro rubbed his arm shyly.

“Uhm, hehe, surprise?”

Hunter was the first to wake up from the stupor. He rushed to the stairs, jumping excitedly.

“WOW! Hiro, you look AMAZING! Gosh, I gotta draw you sometime! You think you can pose for me?”

Hiro laughed and blushed brightly “Aww, thanks Hunter! Of course you can!” Natsumi joined Hunter at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hunter’s very right! You look great Hiro! I love your shoes!”

Taiga and Yoichi pushed their way forward, both smiles shining on their faces.

“Dude! What the fuck! You’re not allowed to look this good! Stop trying to make us all look like peasants, people don’t need to know how poor I am!” Yoichi cried, still in some state of shock.

“Hiro, when you said surprise, I didn’t think you’d try to kill us all with those heels.” Taiga said, looking at the bottom of Hiro’s feet where his heels were. Hiro giggled.

“Pfft, don’t be jealous I look good Wolfboy! I’m just that handsome!” He stopped and looked over his friends’ shoulders. He frowned. “K-Keitaro? Are you ok?”

Everyone turned to look behind them were Keitaro stood, where the boy was blinking stupidly with a ever so red face. Keitaro didn’t hear them. All he could hear were angels singing. He was pretty sure they were angels. The only thing he could see was Hiro. His dress, his body, his face and _oh dear lord Hiro was wearing lipstick_.

“Ah Jesus Hiro I think you killed Keitaro.”

Hiro made his way down the stairs, sadness beginning to rewrite itself over his features.

“Uhm, Keitaro? Do you not like it? I’m-”

“You look _**beautiful**.”_

Hiro’s eyes widened, his blush starting to match Keitaro’s.

“I- Uhm- r-really?”

  
Keitaro suddenly grabbed Hiro’s hands, grasping them with his own. He finally stared straight at Hiro, looking deep into his sparkling orange eyes.

“Of course Hiro, the dress looks amazing on you and- wait are you taller than me?”

Hiro looked confused at the out of nowhere question, until he smirked smugly.

“Haha, yeah, it’s cause of the heels. It’s kinda like I finally outgrew you!” He perked up “I’m gonna go get my stuff, there’s cookies in the kitchen!”

With that, he swished back to the staircase and walked back to his room. When he was gone, everyone turned to Keitaro and smirked gleefully.

“Damn Keitaro, Hiro’s eyes are on his face, not his ass.” Taiga laughed, looking Keitaroup and down. Instead of blushing and protesting like he usually did, Keitaro slumped against the wall and let out a groan.

“Guys, I can’t do this.”

“Uhm, do what?”

“This! Go to the party! With Hiro! He just-”

“Just what?”

“He looks too good!”

Everyone laughed.

“Don’t worry Keitaro! If it really bothers you, Hiro will change at the party! Then you’ll be able to concentrate.” Natsumi comforted, patting him lightly. Keitaro sighed.

“Yeah, maybe now that you’re obviously drooling he’ll notice you and y’all can fuck in the bathroom or something.” Yoichi snickered.

“Alright mom, I’m leaving now!” Hiro shouted and he clambered down the stairs with his bag. Hina appeared and smiled.

“Oh, before you go, let me take a photo! You all look amazing, I’d love to keep a memory of it!” Keitaro came forward and offered his camera.

“Here Hina, use mine!”

“Thank you, Keitaro dear. Now, everyone say cheese!”

Everyone got in the camera’s line of vision and smiled. Keitaro looked at a dolled up happy Hiro. He smiled. The camera flashed.

“And perfect! Now you boys get going, you’re going to be late!”

Everyone said their goodbyes and hurried outside to the car.

“Everyone got their invitations?” Natsumi asked as he helped Hiro out his things in the back. The rest of the COC nodded.

“Then let’s go party!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’m 90% sure that the next chapter will be out this week as well cause I was planning to make the chapter longer, but decided to cut it short, so the next chapter is already half written 
> 
> Go follow my other media platforms! And this story is also on Wattpad, so go give it a vote!


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro gets kinda jealous, Hunter is done, Natsumi is a mom, Hiro gets protection, Yoichi is supportive and Taiga is a spy in disguise.
> 
> Aka: the boys finally arrive to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back.  
> Back again.  
> Excel’s back.  
> Tell a friend.
> 
> Yep, here’s another chapter. Probably the longest yet, with like 4K+ words.
> 
> Enjoy! And pls go follow my Twitter!

CHAPTER FOUR: The Arrival

Soon enough the boys were on the road, on their way to Felix’s party. Yoichi banged his seat in excitement, smiling widely in anticipation.

“Step on it Mr Perfect! We gotta get there ASAP!”

Natsumi’s eyebrows raised in motherly disappointment. He looked at the mirror to stare at his purple-haired companion.

“Yoichi, I am _not_ going to speed drive, break laws and endanger others just to get there faster.”

“Pfft like that time you out drove the-”

“WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!”

Hunter sighed at the two “I swear with every passing minute I regret not just renting us all a limo.”

“YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN US A LIMO?”

“Yeah, but then I realized I wouldn’t want them to deal with a drunk Yoichi.”

Yoichi raised his finger ready to protest, only to realise the truth of the statement.

“You’ve got me there, Twinkerbell.”

Taiga laughed from the backseat. “While you guys are there crying over a long car, I’m focusing on the important things, like what the hell we’re gonna be doing there.” Everyone stopped to think about Taiga’s question.

“Well Felix is prestigious person. And he’s quite wealthy. Not to mention that we’re in suits. It’s obvious that we’re going to be attending some banquet or ball in some form.” Hunter answered, pondering back to similar events he had attended with his parents.

“But then why did we need the change of clothes? And what’s up with the password Felix wrote about in the note? This just doesn’t add up.” Natsumi supplied, also confused on the matter.

Taiga’s eyes widened as he let out a large gasp, startling the others.

“SECRET PARTY!”

Yoichi side glanced his good friend.

“A... a what now?”

“Dude, secret party! I’ve seen it in my spy movies. When they need to find the bad guys at the party, there’s usually some secret entrance to the _real_ party, where all the cool shit is!”

“Man, that’s some of the stupidest shit I’ve heard.”

“No Yoichi, trust me, it makes sense! There’s always some tough bodyguard and when they say the secret code and then BAM they get into the coolest club, with the coolest games and the greatest food!”

“...Ok you’ve been hanging out with Seto too much.”

“You say that now, but don’t get mad at me when you’re stuck eating tiny shrimp while I’m playing poker with celebrities.”

Hiro tittered, lifting a hand to his coloured lips. He twisted himself to look at the person behind him.

“What do you think Keitaro? Ya think there’s gonna be some secret party or is this whole thing gonna be a snore?”

Keitaro himself was abnormally quiet. Why you ask? Well, he had a small predicament. Due to Natsumi’s car being a five-seater, there’s wasn’t enough room for the four people in the back. After various competitions of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Thumb War, and following the the brilliant idea from _someone_ , one thing had lead to another and Hiro had ended up on Keitaro’s lap for the whole car ride. And while the problem of no space had been solved and Hiro was very light, it was just that fact that _Hiro_ , his crush of like, forever, was in his lap. A Hiro in a tight dress which cling to his lucious ass was in his lap. So, in short. Keitaro was dying. Nevertheless, he hoisted his head to answer Hiro.

“I’m not really sure. Either way I’m sure we’re gonna have a good time!”

Hiro’s eyes sparkled at his best friend’s positivity. “Haha, of course Keitaro! Anywhere is great when I’m with _woah-_!”

The car leaped, throwing Hiro further into Keitaro, his backside brushing roughly on his crotch. Keitaro held Hiro by the waist and pulled, his back right against his chest. Keitaro held back a startled moan.

“Oh, sorry about the speed bump Hiro!”

“It’s ok Natsumi! Are you ok, Keitaro?”

At this point, Hiro’s ass sat directly on his dick. Keitaro burned red and internally screeched.

This was going to be a _long_ car ride.

* * *

“Yo Mr Perfect, can I take off my seatbelt?”

“I- no Yoichi. Why would you do that?”

“Cause I’m uncomfy, duh.”

“Well the answer is no.”

“Can I at least get some fresh air?”

“Well that’s alright. If you want you can open the win- OH MY GOD YOICHI CLOSE THE DOOR THERE’S A CAR COMING-”

* * *

“Natsumi, are we there yet?”

“No, Hunter.”

“... how ‘bout now?”

“Not yet, Taiga.”

“When are we gonna get there?”

“I don’t _know_ Hunter.”

“We gonna be there soon?”

“ _Sigh_ , yes Taiga.”

“...”

“Are we there yet?”

“NO!”

* * *

“I’m hungry Natsumi! Can we stop for McDonald’s?”

“There’s food at the party, Hiro.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“We’re almost there, Hiro.”

“So... can we stop for ice cream?”

“... there’s chocolate under the chair.”

“Yay!”

* * *

“Natsumi, I’m bored!”

“Try playing I Spy, Keitaro.”

“The car’s moving too fast for that.”

“Hey, let’s sing Bottles of Frog! I think I’ve got a new beat!”

“Taiga no! I can just turn on the radio-”

“Yeah let’s do it! I wanna do percussion!”

“Yoichi please-”

“Actually, that doesn’t sound so bad. I’m down.”

“Hunter I thought you hated that song!”

“When you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“ _Pleaseeeee_ Natsumi?”

“Guys c’mon I’m driving. Besides it doesn’t seem like Hiro wants that either-”

“What’s ‘Bottles of Frog?”

“Hiro _no_ -”

A collective inhale of breath.

  
“69 BOTTLES OF FROG UP MY ASS-”

“ _WHY_?”

* * *

“TAKE THEM OUT, FUCKING ABOUT-”

“OK WE’RE HERE, _GOD_!”

The blaring vocals of the five friends came to a halt as Natsumi rounded the corner. The boys peered out the window to see a tall building, with people dressed to the teeth in fancy clothes. They had finally arrived at the party. Yoichi batted his eyes in bewilderment.

“Huh? Already? Damn car rides are fun. See Natsumi, we made it on time. There was no need to worry.”

The beep of a car horn could be heard from outside as Natsumi banged his head against the wheel.

* * *

Quickly the boys found a parking space and made their way to the line, bags and invites in tow. Finally they reached the top, being met by a tall man in a butler uniforms. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of six well dressed boys with rucksacks on their backs.

“Invites please.”

Each boy extended their arms to present the paper slip in their clutches. The man nodded and stepped aside.

“Welcome Mr. Clermont’s Birthday Baloza. I truly hope you enjoy yourselves.” He said in a bored manner. Despite the less than warm welcome, the boys rushed inside, only to stop in shock.

The ballroom was one of the most extravagant things Keitaro had ever set eyes on. Chandeliers gleamed, marble statues stood tall, and fountains poured down sparkling. The staircase in front of them was wide and majestic, looking right out of a fairytale, with a long velvet red carpet rolled out on the steps. It was so elite and elegant Keitaro felt very out of his depth. The others looked just as marvelled as he did.

“Holy. Shit.”

“Couldn’t have said it better Wolfboy.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth.”

“This place is so beautiful!” Natsumi gasped taking in the sight. “And I thought William’s store was fancy.”

“This place is huge! I don’t even know what to say.” Hunter exclaimed, astounded by the vast size of the staircase in front of the group.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go see what’s at the top!” Hiro encouraged, lifting his dress to walk up the steps, with the others swiftly following. When they finally reached the top, they were met by two familiar figures.

“Felix!”

The birthday boy himself looked to his fellow campers and flashed a polite smile.

“Guys! I’m so glad you made it! I didn’t think you’d come!”

“Pfft miss out on a rich friend party? Nah, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Yoichi smirked at the smaller boy. Yoichi had always seemed to have a soft spot for Felix. During the beach, it was obvious Felix wasn’t scared of Yoichi’s abrasive attitude. Ever since, it seemed that the two got along quite well.

“Well I’m just glad you guys were able to attend. I’m sorry I can’t talk for long, I have to go greet the guests. But hopefully I’ll catch you guys later on. If you see Seto, tell him I’ll be there soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy the party!” He addressed as he returned back to his father. The group were just about to leave the staircase, but Felix caught their attention once again.

“And hey, before you go, I hope you can find the silver fox.” He said coyly with a wink, finally going back to Mr Clermont. The COC blinked in confusion at his suspicious statement, before moving into the crowd.

“Uhm, so, does anyone knows what the heck that was all about?” Hiro questioned as they weaved their way through the crowds of posh party goers. The majority of them shrugged just as baffled, but Taiga looked determined.

“Guys, it’s obviously the secret party!”

“My god will you shut up about that damn party?”

“I’m not sure Yoichi, I think Taiga might be right.” Keitaro defended. “Felix might’ve wanted to have had a separate celebration more suited to our interests. And look around. I’m not seeing anyone our age. Do you?”

Keitaro seemed to be right. As the surveyed the large ballroom, the people seemed to be slightly older to much older than the pack of 6. Not a person of their age demographic was in sight.

“Well that doesn’t seem right. This is Felix’s party after all. Where are all the young people?” Natsumi inquired as he continued to look for a familiar face.

“How about we ask that guy?” Taiga wondered as he pointed across the room.

Following Taiga’s finger, their direction of sight landed to a hefty muscle man with tinted shades. Looking at his suit, he almost looked like security. Hiro sweated nervously.

“T-That guy? He looks as if he could snap me in half. I don’t think so.” Keitaro and the others shook their heads in agreement.

“C’mon there’s gotta be someone else we can Taiga where are you going?!”

Taiga had apparently taken the initiative to go and approach the burly man, striding with confidence across the room. The others quickly followed, prepared to do damage control. Hunter groaned with annoyance.

“I swear, I knew I was going to die because of one of you, I just didn’t know which one.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry Natsumi, you were tied for least likely with Keitaro.”

Finally they had caught up to Taiga, who had decided to lean his hand against the wall near the man. The redhead gave him a cocky smirk.

“Yo. The name’s Taiga. You’ve probably heard of me.”

The man didn’t answer. Yoichi slapped his forehead.

“Great party, isn’t it Bill. Can I call you Bill?”

Silence.

“So Bill, my man, my _dude_ , ya like animals? I love animals. There’s so many animals in the world, ya dig. Personally I love myself a silver fox.” He finished with a eyebrow wiggle. The crew bleaked. Now they were seriously in trouble. Natsumi stepped forward.

“Sir, we are so-”

The man moved aside to open a door he was hiding behind his large back. He reached to open the entrance and gestured for the group to follow him. Taiga smiled and turned to gloat.

“Aha! See? Secret entrance!”

“Or he’s leading us to our deaths.”

“Quit that negativity Yoichi and let’s follow him.”

Cautiously the COC pursued Bill through a dark, narrow hallway. Looking to his left, Keitaro saw Yoichi and Hiro were just as scared as he was. He was 90% sure Natsumi was praying. Taiga looked pretty excited. Hunter just looked done.

They reached the end, and at this point they were all shaking in anticipation or in fear. Bill turned to face them. For the first time since they met, he showed a smile.

“Welcome to the real birthday bash, boys. Bathroom’s to your right for changing rooms. Hope y’all enjoy yourselves.” And with a nod directed to Taiga, Bill pried open the door and left.

The COC blankly stared at Bill as he walked away from the door. Shaking off the shock of not being brutally, they finally fully opened to door, only to let out a amazed breath.

Compared to the fancy ballroom, this place was **humongous**. There seemed to be several floors, almost up to four levels. The biggest difference between the two party areas were that this place was a real party. There were arcade areas with several video games, with people their age running around, screaming and shouting. A gigantic play place with slides and ball pits could be seen as well. There were so many things to do, it looked like a hotel. While the other place seemed fancy, this place was downright fun. Taiga turned to Yoichi.

“HA! I told you! SECRET PARTY! WOO!”

“Sweet Jesus you were right.”

“You say that like it’s a surprise.”

  
“Exactly.”

Hiro meanwhile was just as excited. “Oh wow! Keitaro look at this place! It’s so cool! I don’t even know where to start!”

Keitaro had to agree. Felix really did know how to throw a party. He was just so excited! “What are we waiting for you guys? Let’s go change and get started!”

* * *

Soon enough, Keitaro emerged out in casual party clothes, with blue jeans and a nice shirt. Natsumi, Hunter, Yoichi and Taiga were already outside waiting for the others.

“There you are Keitaro! We’ve been waiting for ages.”

“It’s only been 10 minutes Taiga.”

“Potato, po _ta_ to, Hunter.”

“Absolutely no one says potato like that.”

“That’s what you think. Don’t be fooled blondie, don’t be fooled.”

“Where’s Hiro, Keitaro? Did you seem him while you were coming out?” Natsumi asked as he did his usual head count (when it came to his friends, it was always important he kept track of where everyone was. He was just a mom like that.).

“Here I am! Sorry for the hold up, it’s hard to do a zip by yourself.”

Keitaro stopped at what Hiro said. Did he say zip? Turning around, he had gotten his answer. Just when he thought he had escaped Hot Hiro™️, he spinned, only to see Hiro. In a dress. Once again, the dress was black, this time being having a pleated skirt that laid just about midway on his thighs. It hugged his waist and exposed his shapely thighs. The skirt was rather short, leaving little to the imagination. Hiro completed the look with converse sneakers and a leather jacket. Keitaro underestimated how well Hiro could pull off black. Hiro smiled widely.

“You like it? I realized we probably wouldn’t be in our fancy clothes for long, and I still wanted to wear a dress. So ta da!”

His friends smiled at his outfit choice. “You look awesome Hiro!” Keitaro complimented fondly.

“Aww Kay, that’s so sweet of you! But no time! Let’s go!” With that, he strided forward, linking arms with Taiga and Yoichi. The two boys grinned evilly and followed their orange haired friend.

“ADVENTURE!”

“HELL YEAH!”

“Guys no running!” Natsumi rushed forward, trying to keep up. Hunter looked at Keitaro, who looked to be stuck in place.

“Keitaro? You ok there?”

“Hunter?”

“Yes, Keitaro?”

“I’m so gay.”

“I know, Keitaro.”

“Hiro is going to kill me.”

“That’s nice Keitaro. Now shut up and let’s go.”

* * *

“What should we do first? There’s so much do to!” Keitaro questioned as they marched their way throughout the party area. Right now, the boys were trying to find something to do, which was difficult with all the people surrounding the devices and games. Keitaro spied something out the corner of his eyes. He veered over to his subject of interest and stopped.

“What about that?”

The thing he was referring to was a large sign over a dome entrance. The sign flashed brightly, with the words **‘LASER TAG’** showing. Hiro gasped.

“Woah! Laser tag?! Here? Awesome! Keitaro we gotta play!” Hiro exclaimed as he tugged on his best friend’s arm.

“Laser tag? The fuck is that?” Yoichi said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s like playing a shooter video game but in person! Kinda like spy movies taking down the bad guys like badasses.” Taiga answered, also excited to play.

“Woah, we get to shoot people?”

“Dude no! We shoot the tag thingies!”

“Damn it. Eh, still sounds fun. Let’s do it!”

With that, the six boys entered the arena, making their way to the reception desk.

“Hi! We’d like to play please!” Natsumi greeted politely.

“All six of you playing?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright, take your equipment to the left, get suited up and get your team name registered. Hope you guys have fun!”

The boys tugged on their laser gear, slid on the laser tag glasses and hooked on their weapons. Soon they stood at the computer, typing in their individual code names to the system.

“Alright, now, what’s the team name?” Taiga asked after putting in his own nickname.

“Well, obviously what we always call ourselves. The Cabin One Crew!” Keitaro said happily, the others in agreement. Taiga blinked.

“W-We? Like, uhm, all of us?”

“Well, yeah! We all stayed in Cabin One, didn’t we?” Hiro queried.

“Well, you did. I didn’t, remember? I’m not really a part of the Cabin One Crew. Hell, I’m just kinda a plus one right now.” Taiga admitted, not making eye contact with his friends. Yoichi frowned at what Taiga had just said.

“What do you mean ‘plus one’? Don’t be stupid, you’re already a part of the crew! We invited you cause you’re our friend, ya dumbass.”

Taiga glanced up at Yoichi. “Huh? So you didn’t just invite me cause I live at camp?

Yoichi clasped his friend’s shoulder. “Nah. We invited you cause we really think you’re one of us.”

Taiga’s eyes shimmered with unexpected emotion. “Oh. I- I didn’t know you guys thought of me that way. Uhm... thanks.”

“So... Cabin One Crew sounds good?”

“Yeah. Sounds good to me.”

“Aww! That was so sweet you guys!” Hiro cooed.

Yoichi rolled his eyes with a laugh. He really was going soft. Damn friends. “Whatever Torch-Head, let’s move it.”

Finally they had reached the waiting room, where they and the opposing team were to reside until their game was to begin. Yoichi and Taiga were playing pretend with their guns, until a nasally voice interrupted their chat.

“So these are the people we’re up against? A mangy mutt and a stupid lil kitty? Ugh this is gonna be so easy.”

The two boys spiralled to see boys who looked a year or two older than them looking down at them. All wearing polo shirts, it was clear to see they were the richer guests that were invited to the party. Yoichi growled in anger while Taiga squinted in irritation.

“Who the _fuck_ ya calling mangy mutt?” Yoichi growled at the boy who had just thrown the insult. 

“Who else am I talking to? Where on earth did you get those sad excuses for clothes? The recycling bin?” The guy sneered, his goons snickering at the mean joke. Yoichi withered slightly, the comment hitting too close to home. Taiga stepped up and pointed his finger at his chest.

“Hey! Fuck off asshole! No one asked for your opinion!”

“No need to get all winded up man, just a joke. Hey, the Halloween store called, said they want their fangs back.” Once again, the group laughed. Taiga promptly closed his mouth, bringing his sharp canines out of view. He had never really made it clear, but he was slightly self conscious about his teeth. Being with his friends usually made him forget about it, until those douchebags brought it up.

“Guys, whats going on? Are these guys bothering you?” Natsumi and Hunter advanced, just managing to overheard the argument.

“Nothing we can’t handle Twinkle Toes. Just a bunch of fancy Nancys being jerks.”

“Watch your mouth, mutt, or I’ll have you kicked out faster than your card declining.” Natsumi frowned upsetly at his friends being made fun of.

You leave my friends alone. We’re just trying to have fun, and it seems you are ruining it.” Hunter came up behind Natsumi and crossed his arms.

“As a fellow elitist, I’d appreciate if you backed off my friends. And who are you calling mutt? The only bitch I see in here is you.”

Natsumi ‘ _ohh_ ’ed at the roast, Taiga snapped his fingers sassily while Yoichi and Hunter exchanged high five. The boys looked disgruntled at the sass coming from someone small as Hunter. Before they could retort, Hiro and Keitaro had arrived, only to hear their team having some sort of stand-off with the opposing challengers.

“Hey! Can we all come down please? We’re just here to have a friendly competition. There’s no need for insults.” Keitaro panicked, trying to defuse the situation like the mediator he was. Hiro stood beside him agreeing.

“Yeah, Keitaro’s right. Just leave us alone and let’s have a good time, ok?” Hiro pleaded,looking at both groups. Suddenly, the apparent ringleader of the team smirked and verged down to Hiro, leaning over the shorter dresses up boy.

“Yeah, I’m down for a good game. But I gotta say, you look great in that dress.”

The COC gagged at the asshole who was trying to flirt with Hiro, with Keitaro blinking in bewilderment. Hiro raised an eyebrow, but Keitaro could see the lightest pink beginning to dust over his cheeks.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.”

A bell rang, signalling for the opposing team to enter the arena. The boy quickly reached Hiro’s hand and gave a kiss. Behind him, you could see Keitaro obtaining a look of shocked disgust.

“How ‘bout later when I win I’ll take you around the place? We’ll make it a date.”

“Uh-”

“See you around cutie.” With that, he left with his group. Hiro was still dazed from the interaction. Keitaro meanwhile, was reeling from his last sentence. Did... did he just call Hiro _cutie_? Has he just asked Hiro on a date? He wasn’t one to get jealous, but that guy was mean. And the term cutie was their thing. He didn’t deserve Hiro’s attention. Keitaro turned to the COC.

“Guys. We are going to crush them.”

“Oh jeez, they’ve awaken the beast. Here we go.” Hunter said, slightly impressed by Keitaro’s competitive nature. The bell rang again. It was time.

* * *

The boys creeped into the dome arena, guns at the ready. To be frank, Keitaro had done this a few times at parties and play dates with Hiro, and he was pretty good. But unlike the other days when he didn’t really care if he won or lost, he felt that quite a bit was at stake. If the other team won, not only would they gloat and tease his friend to no end, Mr. Steal Your Man would definitely make a bigger move on Hiro. And while he knew Hiro wasn’t stupid enough to be attracted to guys like him, Keitaro didn’t like the feeling of someone else showing their affection towards his best friend, especially blatantly flirting. No he wasn’t jealous... it was just that he was giving Hiro a helping hand in rejecting the guy. It’s what best friends did.

“Ok, team. We’ve been out here for a good ten minutes scouting the war zone. What’s the game plan?” Keitaro stated with authority, making his voice deep and gruff. Everyone became stationary to stare baffled at their friend’s voice. Hunter cringed slightly.

“Please never speak like that again.”

“Aww what? I thought it was pretty cool.”

“It was pretty traumatising.”

“Not my point. What are we gonna do to win this thing? They could be anywhere.”

“Don’t worry Keitaro, I know exactly what to do!” Hunter said. “I’ve read about this in my comic books. When they want to find the bad guy, they always use bait.”

“Bait? This ain’t no pond for fishing Twinkerbell.” Yoichi grumbled as he kept guard.

“No, not like that Yoichi. But you’re close. We need something that’ll lure them out. Something that they think they can take down easily. Something they want. Something small, cute, innocent and ok why is everyone staring at me?”

The rest of the team smirked evilly.

“Ah man, I’m the bait aren’t I?”

“Yup.”

“Dang it.”

* * *

“Ok, you understand the plan, right Hunter?”

“Yes, but is this really necessary?”

“Well you did say we needed bait. So we got the bait.”

“Yeah I get that Taiga, but this is ridiculous.”

“Just stick to the script!”

“Ugh, you guys are the worst.”

“We love you too, now go!”

In the middle of an open space, Hunter stepped out behind a pole and stood bang in the middle. Behind the pole where he had just emerged, the rest of his group hid, with their thumbs up in encouragement. Hunter sighed. The things he did for friendship. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Guys? Where did you go? Is anyone out there?” He spoke with a small, shaky voice. He sounded a lot like how he did before camp. Although he was more confident these days, the voice did come in handy, especially in situations like these. He heard movement from behind him. Hunter smiled. Their plan was actually working! He continued.

“H-Hello? Is anyone there? Please don’t hurt me, I just want to find my friends.”

Another shuffle or two. It was time for the finishing move.

“I’m so scared! WAH! Don’t shoot please!”

Finally, all of the other team emerged from their hiding place. Bingo. He heard small chuckles and snickers from the group. They probably thought he looked like an idiot. To be honest he sure felt that he sounded like an idiot.

“Let’s make this quick. I wanna scare the shit outta him and take him down.” The main guy said, sneaking along with his goons. Before they could tap his shoulder, Hunter screeched.

“AH! Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!”

The boys were quickly concerned, pausing in their planned assault. Hunter spinned around, gun in his arms and pointed directly at them.

“But not for me! ATTACK!”

As quick as lightening, the COC jumped out behind the pole yelling a loud war cry, laser guns blasting. The opposing team screamed in terror.

“Shit! It’s an ambush!” The leader said. “Let’s get ‘em!”

“Hell yeah it’s an ambush! And you’re gonna get crushed!” Taiga bragged. “Take that you son of a gun! Woohoo!”

Keitaro laughed merrily, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had taken down at least two people, taking them by surprise. Suddenly he saw the main man of the team run by him to Hiro, preparing to take him out by the back. Keitaro halted to try and warm him.

“Hiro, look out!”

Hiro whirled, his dress swishing in the air. He inhaled sharply, trying to grab his gun from the holster. Before the guy could shoot, Keitaro stepped in, aiming and firing him right in the chest. The guy groaned in annoyance.

“Ugh! You ass!”

Keitaro smirked heroically. “You snooze, you lose.”

“This game is stupid anyway.”

The bell sounded out again from the speaker.

“Winners: THE CABIN ONE CREW.”

The team cheered, celebrating their victory. Hiro smiled and hugged Keitaro.

“Keitaro! You saved me!”

“Anytime Hiro! I’ve always got your back.”

Keitaro could see him blush red in the dark.

“Kinda glad you took him out. Or else he probably would’ve asked me out on some date.”

“He wasn’t worth your time anyway. He wasn’t very nice.”

Hiro giggled. Before he could pull away, Hiro quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. His blush got darker.

“My hero. Thanks for the save.”

Before Keitaro could reply, Hiro rushed to the exit where his friends stood. Keitaro blinked surprised. He gently touched his cheek. Did Hiro just kiss... his cheek? He shook his head and walked to the exit.

He had a small feeling the fun had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I’m getting a lot of compliments and they make me feel so happy and motivated to write, so that’s why I never take more than a week to finish a chapter. Next chapter will be soon!


	5. Chapter Five:Party Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro gets brave, Hiro is a seducer, Hunter runs a betting table, Yoichi gets permission, Taiga is a therapist and Natsumi just wants to see the damn show.
> 
> Aka: the boys go enjoy the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IM LIVING  
> I finished this just in the nick of time before the week was up, cause I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t post before 7 days hit. 
> 
> Please go follow my Twitter, cause I’m really active there, and if you want me to write about other fandoms then pls suggest some!
> 
> WARNING: I’d just like to say there is a song in this chapter. Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, pretty popular. So I’d recommend listening to it when the song does appear, so the writing makes a lil bit more sense.
> 
> With that, ONTO THE STORY!

CHAPTER FIVE: Party Time

“WOO! That was awesome! We got them so good!”

The boys left the laser tag game district, still reeling on their victory over the rich challengers who had previously insulted them. Yoichi laughed along with Taiga, their arms slung over one another’s shoulders, leading the COC away from the area.

“Fuck yeah we did! Didja see the look on their faces when we popped out? We scared the living bejesus out of ‘em!” He twisted his head to look at his blonde friend. “But damn, didn’t know you had fire acting skills Twinkie. You fooled them so well, the suckers actually fell for it!”

Hunter shrugged his shoulders as he trotted in step with Natsumi. “Eh, it wasn’t a big deal. Tapping into my inner introvert is always a good skill to have in handy.”

Natsumi laid a hand on Hunter’s shoulder. “I’m still surprised we pulled that off. It wasn’t even a good plan to being with.”

“Well of course it worked. Taiga the Spy always knows what to do.”

“Are you gonna call yourself that now?”

“Till the end of the day baby, till the end of day.”

Hiro meanwhile lingered at the back with Keitaro, them two the last to leave the game. He cocked his hip and sighed.

“I’m just glad that those dummies are gone. The game was fun and all, but I could really go without some dude looking at my legs.”

Keitaro cringed and laughed, finally out of his small gay panic stupor. He linked arms with his best friend, trying to shake Hiro out of his thoughts (he didn’t need him thinking of that guy. Definitely not because he was jealous.).

“Don’t worry about him Hiro, the party’s barely started! Where to next? I’m not even sure what’s even in this place.”

Natsumi perked, running to the front to present something in his grasp.

“I’ve got that covered! I managed to grab this brochure with a map and the party schedule. I’ve planned out what we’ll be doing for the next few hours!”

Hunter squinted in confusion. “Wh- where on earth did you get that?”

“At the entrance!”

“I didn’t even see you get that thing!”

“I work in mysterious ways Hunter, I’m like the boogeyman but organised.”

“Honestly Natsumi, I can’t imagine what would happen if you weren’t in order.”

Natsumi’s expression turned grave. “You don’t want to know Hunter.”

“... ok then, where to now?”

Natsumi unfolded the pamphlet, easily resembling a forty year old father on a trip to Disneyland. All he was really missing was a small fanny pack strapped to his waist and a Mickey Mouse cap.

“Well first I’m planning for us to go see the show-”

“Bo _ring_! Give it here!”

“Hey! Yoichi wait-”

“Holy fuck! This place is amazing! It’s got zip lines, arcades and a skydiving simulator!”

“Wait, _skydiving_? Lemme see!”

The group crowded around the paper, heads nudging to get a peek at the activities of the day. There were so many listed in the activities category, Keitaro didn’t even know where to start. Hiro let out a gasp.

“Let’s go bowling!” Yoichi slumped his shoulders, giving Hiro a incredulous look.

“Bowling? Seriously? There’s a skydiving simulator and you want to go bowling?”

“Hey! I’m in a dress, stupid. Of course I’m not going skydiving. Can you imagine the pervs that’ll be staring at my ass and underwear?”

Taiga let out a very fake cough, trying to smother the word ‘ _Keitaro_ ’ between his hacking session. Hunter giggled as Keitaro nudged his ribs. Hiro raised his eyebrows but continued on.

“And what’s wrong with bowling? Scared of a lil competition Wolfboy?”

Yoichi growled and cocked an eyebrow. “Competition? That’s practically my middle name! Bring it on Torch-Head! To the bowling alley!” In a blink, he rushed away into the lobby, Taiga and Hiro quickly on his tail. Natsumi quickly looked concerned.

“Uhm, should we tell them that they’re going the wrong-” Hunter raised his hand to stop him in his tracks.

“Not yet.”

“But-”

“Shhh, just let it happen. I wanna see it go on for a lil bit.”

The three stood in silence as they waited. After a moment, Hunter’s phone rang from his pocket. Smiling, he tugged the device out, answered and put it on speaker. It was Yoichi.

“Hello?”

“We’re going the wrong way, aren’t we?”

“Yep.”  
  


“Fuck you.”

“Uh huh, yeah, love you too. Now hurry up and get your butts over here and let’s go bowling.”

* * *

  
“Your lane is Lane 4 over there, hope you have a good time!”

The COC had finally reached the bowling alley, which itself gave off a soft 50’s vibe, with pastel disco lights and retro music softly playing in the background. They rushed to the lane in anticipation. Hunter eyed the heavy bowling balls.

“Ya know, I think I’m gonna sit this one out. You know I’m not one for sports like that. And besides, those things are gonna crush me if I drop them.”

Keitaro looked over to where Hunter went to go sit down. “Are you sure Hunter? I can go sit down with you as well.”

Natsumi stepped to the seating beside Hunter. “Don’t worry Keitaro, I’ll be here with Hunter. I’m not the best at bowling either, so it’ll be fun to cheer you guys on!”

Taiga surveyed the remaining four competitors. “Alright, so how are we doing this? Every man for himself or teams?”

Hiro brightened “I wanna do teams! It’ll be more fun that way!”

Keitaro agreed. He was always one to enjoy doing activities together, especially with Hiro. Whenever the two got together, they always worked well together while having a great time. Always unstoppable, Keitaro was so sure he and Hiro were the best duo. But before he could open his mouth to ask him, Hiro had already beat him to it:

“Dibs being with Taiga!”

This was going to be so great, him and- wait what?

“Wait what?”

Hiro cocked his head at Keitaro’s question. “Let’s switch things up a little. Me and Taiga versus you and Yoichi!” Then he leaned forward into Keitaro’s personal space, locking eyes.

“And you can handle being beat, _right_?” He whispered in an almost seductive tone. Keitaro blushed red at the statement, but soon regained his composure, also leaning in close getting nose to nose with Hiro.

“I don’t know Hiro, I think I’m gonna win this thing.” He got close to Hiro’s ear and use the same type of voice Hiro had applied on himself.

“ _But are you ready to be under me_?”

Hiro’s face went crimson and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Game on, Keitaro.”

Meanwhile, Taiga and Yoichi were standing absolutely confused at what was going on in front of them.

“Are- are we fucking third wheeling right now?”

“This isn’t a damn tricycle, Yoichi. This is a whole ass truck and those two are the damn front wheels. This is gonna be some game.”

* * *

  
“Ha! Strike! Beat that, Hiro!” Yoichi cried in victory, slapping Keitaro’s hand in a high five as he made his way back

“Lucky throw! Lemme show you how it’s done!” Hiro argued, picking up another bowling ball, ready to throw the ball into the skittles. Before he could, Keitaro ran forward to stop him.

“Woah Hiro, you’re gonna hurt yourself doing that. Here, lemme show you.” He stood behind Hiro. Hiro let him.

“Alright, legs back.”

Their legs brushed.

“Arms back.”

Their arms intertwined.

“Lean forward.”

His chest pressed against his back, just like in the car.

“Wind up your arm.”

Keitaro’s hand touched Hiro’s that was handling the ball. Keitaro was so close he could hear Hiro inhale quickly in shock.

“And throw.”

They finally made eye contact as Hiro let go of the ball. Keitaro was too busy staring at Hiro’s golden orange orbs to notice the ball had knocked over all the pins. Keitaro cleared his throat before speaking.

“Uhm... why did the bowling alley have to be quiet?”

“Huh? Uhm... why?”

“So they could hear a _pin_ drop.”

Hiro stood there for a second, finally understanding the joke and burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god Keitaro, that was so _bad_! God, why on earth am I laughing?”

“What can I say, I guess I’m a _punny_ guy!”

Hiro burst out in laughter again, Keitaro soon joining in. The others at the seating table stared on at the couple. Hunter sipped his drink in a bored manner.

“Betting 5 dollars that they get together by the end of the night.”

“Hunter, we do not place cheap bets on our friends’ relationship!”

  
“Mr Perfect’s right.”

“Thank you, Yoichi.”

“Betting ten that they fuck in the bathroom.”

“YOICHI!”

“Nah that’s never going to happen, ten that they’re just gonna kiss, that’s it.”

“Not you too, Taiga!”

“What about you, Natsumi? C’mon, you know you wanna.”

“... betting ten that they do all three in one night.”

“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

  
In the end, both teams drew. Keitaro said it was just luck and Hiro blamed it on the lighting.

All the others secretly blamed it on the gay.

* * *

  
“Ok, where to next?” Hiro asked as they walked around.

“Well, maybe the-” Natsumi began, quickly interrupted by Taiga.

“Play place!”

“Taiga, we are not five years old-”

“Play place! Play place!” The others quickly joining in on the chant. Natsumi sighed and folded back the map.

“Fine. Play place.”

“YAY!”

“It says that we’re at Level Two and the area is at Level Four. We’ll have to get the elevator up.”

“There’s a elevator? Sheesh this place is fancy.”

“Yoichi, it’s an elevator.”

“Exactly. That’s some fancy shit.”

“Let’s just go.”

They piled into elevator, selecting the correct floor to travel up to. Before the door could fully close, a hand stopped the elevator, reopening the sliding doors to reveal a guy waiting to get inside. But the only thing is, the man that had blocked the entrance was the same guy that was in the laser tag game.

The same guy who hit on Hiro.

The group groaned in annoyance. The guy rolled his eyes as he sidestepped into the elevator. The doors closed.

Silence was the only thing be heard in the confined space. Keitaro had the smallest beam of hope that the entire trip would be silent. Maybe they could come out of the elevator without any confrontation-

“So, I never caught your name.”

And why did he even bother, of course the guy would try strike up a conversation with Hiro. The boy in question turned his head to look the flirtatious man up and down.

“Really? Maybe you’re not good at catching. And I’m not throwing you anything.”

“Don’t be so cold, cutie. Just trying to know you better.”

“And I’m just trying to avoid you. You were an ass to my friends. I might be gay, but I don’t date dicks.”

“Oh _snap_!” Taiga laughed at the smooth comeback. The guy glowered.

“Listen, I’m gonna be honest here. You wanna have a good time? Come with me. I mean look at you. You shouldn’t be slumming it with these douches. These guys

looked so damn boring. Especially green eyes over there.”

Keitaro shrunk in on himself ever so slightly. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t have bad self esteem, he was happy with the way he was. But deep down, he always had the smallest lingering fear he wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t witty as Hunter, as smart as Natsumi, snarky like Yoichi, inventive like Taiga or energetic like Hiro.

His friends seemed to bring life wherever they went. But him? He was just Keitaro. Yes, his friends would always tell him what a good friend he was, with his compassion and understanding. But his friendliness could only get him so far. He liked to help his friends whenever he could. But what would happen the day they realized they didn’t need his advice anymore? When they started to think that Keitaro was just a bland and basic guy? Would they finally see that he... he just wasn’t enough to be their friend?

The ding of the elevator made Keitaro’s thoughts and the conversation itself come to a halt. The doors opened showing the second level of the party floor. Hiro frowned deeply and shoved the guy aside, the others following. Yoichi and Taiga flipped him the bird before the doors closed on him again. Hiro threw his head back and crossed his arms in anger.

“Can you believe that guy?! What an asshole!”

“I wouldn’t use the same language, but I have to agree. That person was very disrespectful.” Natsumi nodded in his well kept temper.

“I don’t know about you, but the next time I see him, I swear to God I’m gonna smash his skull in!” Yoichi roared, cracking his knuckles fiercely. Looking at Taiga’s and Hunter’s expression, they both looked like they wanted to accomplish the same thing. Hiro looked to focus on Keitaro.

“You okay?”

Keitaro blinked and nodded “I’m alright, really don’t worry about me.”

Taiga wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, Keitaro’s right. The guy’s an absolute douche. I hope we don’t run into him again.”

“Oh I’m counting on seeing him again-”

“Yoichi, we’ve talked about this. What did we say?”

“ _Ugh_ , murder is illegal, or whatever.”

“That’s right! Now, let’s head to this play place. I hope the trip was worth it.”

Apparently, the trip was worth it, because the COC had a blast. There were ropes to climb, infinite ball pits and slides so long you’d be screaming at how fast you were going. Keitaro had just emerged from the ball pit he had leaped into, only to see Taiga and Hunter passing by on the zip line ropes. He could hear Yoichi yelling as he and Natsumi raced down in the slides.

“Hey Keitaro!”

Keitaro looked to the edge of the ball pit pool, where Hiro sat waiting for him. He trudged his way through the wave of plastic spheres to meet him on the other side.

“Hiro! What’s up!”

“I dare you to race me to the top of the castle!” He pointed to the ceiling, there standing some sort of balcony surveilling the entire place area. Keitaro leapt up to stand beside him.

“You’re on! On three ok?”

“One?”

“Two?”

“Three!”

With that, the both of them took off, shooting to the ropes to clamber up. He could hear Hiro giggling from beside him, nudging him in attempt to help him fall off. He laughed at his best friends mischievous antics.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“We didn’t say any rules! Just get to the top!”

“I’m still gonna win!”

“In your dreams, Keitaro!”

They stumbled through the balance beams, grasping the dangling ropes, crawling through the narrow tunnels, all while laughing uncontrollably at one another. At one point Hiro had disappeared out of his sight, which only pushed Keitaro to get there faster. Stepping off of the last rock of the mini mountain wall, he pushed himself up to stand in the little balcony terrace. He laughed a little to himself.

“Ha! I guess I win-”

“BOO!”

“GAH!”

Hiro bounced onto his back, knocking them down on the soft padded floor, the two bursting into rambunctious laughter once again. After calming down, Keitaro stood, lending a hand to Hiro to help him up. They leaned on the edge of the balcony, staring out at all the party guests playing. Keitaro let out a happy sigh.

  
“The view is real mesmerizing, right Hiro?  
  


Hiro meanwhile was a little distracted by the view of his best friend. Keitaro just standing there never failed to make the butterflies flutter in his chest. He scooted closer to Keitaro and leaned slightly into him.

“You’re not boring, ya know that right?”

Keitaro looked startled at the question. “Huh?”

“When that butt wipe said that you were boring. Don’t think I didn’t notice you react.”

“... Oh.”

Hiro continued on. “No matter what you think, I won’t just leave you when you’re not of any need. Neither would the others. You’re our friend because of who you are, not cause you’re some personal Jesus.”

“Hiro...”

“I’ll always be by your side. Haven’t left before, and never planning on it. We love you for you... I love you for you.”

“I love you too, Hiro.”

Keitaro intertwined their fingers. Hiro placed his head on Keitaro’s shoulders as they glanced over the horizon of the party zone. Keitaro swore that he had just fallen in love all over again.

* * *

Below, the rest the COC stared above at the platonic/romantic scene.

“Oh my GOD, will those two just kiss already?”

“Shh Taiga, they’ll hear you!”

“Doubt it. Keitaro’s head’s so deep in Hiro’s ass he can’t hear shit.”

“Hunter!”

“What? I’m just saying what we’re all thinking!”

“Those two are hopeless. How long is this gonna last?”

“Till the end of time Yoichi, till the end of time.”

* * *

  
After the group had left the play place, they went on to wonder what to do next.

“Ok,” Natsumi said, bringing out the reoccurring map. “Now that’s we’ve been to the play place, now we could finally go see-”

“Food!”

“Yes Hiro, food does exist, well done. As I was saying-”

“No, not like that. Look! The eating area!”

There in front of the COC stood the flashing sigh reading ‘BARRY’S BROAD BUFFET’ and underneath the entrance with people moving in and out. Hiro jumped excitedly.

“C’mon, let’s go eat! I’m starving!”

“But we haven’t seen the show!”

“We can do that later, I wanna go eat!” Yoichi agreed.

With a sigh, Natsumi gave a nod, and lead the way into the cafeteria. When inside, the place showed to be much larger than expected. Hiro sniffed the air.

“ _Wow_! This place smells _amazing_! Look at all this food! My mouth is literally watering right now!”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Woah Hiro, slow your roll, let’s just look- **HOLY HELL THERE’S A BURGER BAR LATER BITCHES**!”

“Hey! Taiga, wait up!”

Leaving the rest of the crew behind, Taiga and Hiro weaved their way through tables and crowds to pick up a few plates (What? They were hungry.). As they piled food onto their plates, Taiga spinned to stare at Hiro.

“So...”

“So what?”

“We gonna talk about the elephant in the room or...?”

“Elephant? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Taiga filled his plates with skinny fries while trying to balance his other plate full of hot dogs and bacon cheeseburgers.

“Don’t be stupid Hiro, you two have practically been oozing sexual tension all day.”

Hiro stopped and blushed. “This is about me and Keitaro, isn’t it?”

“Ding ding ding. And we have a winner.” Taiga said sarcastically. Hiro chuckled sheepishly.

“Before I say anything, let’s sit down over here. I don’t think we can make it back to the others without dropping our plates.”

They settled at a nearby table for two and dug into their food. Taiga popped a chip into his mouth before continuing.

“So, I gotta know, have you two actually done anything?”

Hiro choked on his popcorn shrimp. “W-WHAT?! Of course not! We’re just friends!”

Taiga raised an unconvinced eyebrow. “Miss me with that bullshit Hiro, it’s obvious you wanna fuck him.”

Hiro looked to the side. “It’s more than that...”

“More than what?”

“You know what I’m trying to say.”

“You’re gonna have to spit it out, buddy.”

“I... I wanna _be_ with him. I really, _really_ like him.”

“Then go for it! It’s obvious that he’s into you!”

Hiro squashed a hand against his face. “It’s not that simple. I mean, I thought it was. When I invited him to camp, I was so sure that I’d be able to tell him how I feel. But when I met you guys, I realised that there was more to his world than me. I saw that before I even tried anything, I needed to grow up and become a better person. And after I heard that I wouldn’t be moving to the capital, there was no point of telling him I liked him at camp. We still had time together.”

“So ask him now! There’s no time like the present, amiright?”

“I dunno Taiga. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think we’ve been flirting for a while-”

  
“You _think_?”

“Shut it. We’ve been flirting all night. I know that. But... but what if it’s just cause of the dress?”

“What does the dress have to do with anything?”

“Don’t you see it? All day people have been staring at me because I’m wearing this thing. A guy _flirted_ with me. Do you know how many people flirt with me? Especially when I’m with you guys. Let’s be real Taiga, I’m probably the least attractive person in the group.”

“No you’re-”

“Yes I am. Like look at us. Yoichi’s the muscular guy. Natsumi’s the hot sweetheart. Hunter’s the cute little uke dude. You’re the unfairly sexy one. And Keitaro’s perfectly attractive. Me? I’m just kinda the sideline guy.

“I’m not as hot as you, Natsumi or Yoichi. I’m not as cute as Hunter and Keitaro. People don’t pay attention to me if I’m with you guys. And I’m ok with that, really. But the day I put on this dress, everyone’s turning their heads. Even Keitaro’s.

“What... what if he’s only noticing me now cause I’m showing off what I have? Is that all he sees in me?”

He finished with a sniffle, tears building in to the corners of his eyes. He was almost thrown out of his seat when Taiga crushed himself against him in a hug.

“Don’t ever say that about yourself, Hiro. You’re beautiful in your own way. Stop comparing yourself to others cause you are so much better than that.”

Taiga pulled away to grab him by both shoulders to look him in the eye.

“When I burned Keitaro’s journal, you were the first one to trust me and give me hope that I could be happy and redeem. That I could accomplish anything if I put my mind to it. And I’m here to do the same.”

“So lemme ask you this. Did you wear that dress for Keitaro?”

“Wha- no. I wanted to wear it cause I like them.”

“Exactly. You wore it for you. No one else. You are your own person. You never have to meet anyone’s expectations. So stop worrying if you don’t look as good as us, because we’re all perfect in our own way. You are more than just a body Hiro.”

“Taiga... thanks.”

“Now, to the main problem at hand. Hiro, you and I both know that Keitaro isn’t superficial enough to only care about how good you look. He looks past exteriors. He cares about what’s on the inside. I’m 100% sure that you could wear a potato sack and Keitaro would still think that you’re the one for him. He _likes_ you. We both know that’s clear.”

“You... you really think so?”

“I know so, man. All you need to do it pull out the final act. You have him hooked and lined, all you need is the sinker.”

* * *

On the other side of the buffet, the others seemed to be giving Keitaro the same speech, with all three of them giving encouragement and support. Hunter huffed as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Keitaro, we can all see that Hiro is into you. I think you should ask him out tonight. I can’t take the hopeless pining troupe anymore, it’s been going on for 5 chapters now.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter, just do it.”

“Hunter, we can’t rush Keitaro to do something he’s not ready for yet.” Natsumi said in defense of Keitaro. He leaned over to whisper loudly. “ _Buuut_ if you did ask him out tonight that would be very beneficial.” Keitaro sighed heavily.

“Guys, I’m not sure. What if Hiro doesn’t want something like that? We’ve always been playful with one another. I’m happy the way we are.”

Yoichi scoffed as he gnawed on his rib bones. “That’s not the point Frogboy. Why the hell would you stay the way you are if you two could be so much more? Doesn’t make sense.”

“But what if he says no?”

“There’s always a chance his ass is gonna say no. But it’s all about taking risks. Hiro’s a man of romance and action. So go do something bold. Take a jump of bravery.”

“It’s leap of faith, Yoichi.”

“Same thing, Twinkle Toes.”

Keitaro digested all of these pointers he had just received. No matter what his doubts said, his friends were right. He wasn’t as oblivious as he was before. He knew that he had really liked Hiro. And he was sure that Hiro was feeling something to the same extent. All he had to do was ask him out.

But how was he going to do that?

* * *

  
About an hour after eating, the boys had met up at the entrance and headed out to find another activity to partake in. Natsumi cautiously waited for a minute before speaking.

“Ok, maybe now we’ll be able to go see the-”

  
“ **AND I, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU**!”

The boys struck down and covered their ears that had blasted through the floor level. Yoichi whined at the loud outburst.

“What the fuck is that god _awful_ racket?!”

“I think it’s the guy singing on the stage over there.”

In the direction of Hunter’s line of sight, stood a decently sized stage, where a man holding a microphone was screaming while reading a screen in front. Below, a crowd was surfacing gazing at the commotion up there.

“Is that... karaoke?”

“I think so. It explains the horrid excuse of singing.”

“Does anyone want to try?” Taiga suggested, walking up to the sign-up tablet. Yoichi grimaced while Hunter looked sick.

“Sing in front of everyone like that? Count me out.” Yoichi grumbled, Hunter in agreement. Natsumi shrugged, looking as if he would rather not.

“I’ll do it.” Hiro declared, stepping forward. Keitaro smiled.

“You’re gonna sing Hiro? That’s really awesome!”

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun to try.”

The man in charge of the karaoke stage asked Hiro for his name and led him behind the stage to be prepared to sing next. Meanwhile, the COC went to find seats relatively close to the stage.

“I wonder what’s he’s gonna sing.” Keitaro pondered as he surveyed the size of the crowd. Instead of answering him, Yoichi clenched his fist and anger had taken over his features. He subtly nodded to where he was looking.

“The asshole’s back.”

Without twisting to check, Keitaro peered out the corner of his eye and spotted the ever reappearing guy that was leaning on table. At this point, Keitaro had a small suspicion that he had somehow followed the group to the karaoke place. Natsumi looked away.

“Let’s just leave him be. I doubt he’s noticed us. Maybe if we don’t attract attention he’ll won’t bother us.” The others were definitely on the same page.

“But if he does come over, do I have permission to beat his ass?”

“Yoichi!”

“Well, do I?”

“... Bruises only. No cuts.”

“Sweet.”

A noise from the speakers and the lights dimming caught the attention of the crowd.

“And now, next on the Karaoke Craze, Hiro!”

The COC cheered at the announcement as a base beat came on. Taiga cocked his head and whispered.

“Oh my god, he’s singing Dangerous Woman.”

“I didn’t even know he listened to Ariana Grande.”

The lights came back, and in the middle of the stage stood Hiro, gazing out into the crowd a little nervously. It seemed he didn’t need look at the screen as he already knew the words. With a small breath, he began:

_“Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits”_

The audience seemed shocked at the vocals emerging from Hiro’s mouth. Even the group was surprised at his singing. Yoichi’s eyes widened.

“Huh, Torch-Head’s got some lungs.” Hiro continued.

_“Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_

_Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused, my mind is open”_

Now it seemed Hiro had gained back his confidence, because now he was beginning to step across the stage, hips rocking slowly, arms swaying as he hit the next high note.

_“All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy”_

As the beat dropped, Hiro finally let loose, throwing his head back and dancing in time, promoting cheers and yells from the crowd and attracting more people to stand and watch.

_“Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't”_

Hiro looked to be enjoying himself immensely, as if he was the real celebrity singing at a concert, giving it his all.

_“Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

_Know what I'm doing_

_The way we're movin' like introducing_

_Us to a new thing_

_I wanna savor, save it for later_

_The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker_

_Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

_I live for danger”_

Hiro was now strutting across the aisle, dress swishing and swaying as sang. Keitaro blushed intensely as Hiro looked him in the eye. Hiro and his moves, his voice... with the lyrics and his eye contact, it was almost as if he was addressing the song to _him_.

_“All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't”_

God, Hiro was so good when he danced, looking like the real star of the show as he ran his hand through his hair and moved his body so hotly. The way he was singing the words was to behold.

_“Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside”_

On the long held word ‘inside’, Hiro faced his ass to the audience and dropped down slowly, like a slo-mo booty drop, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

_“Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout-”_

A guitar rift started, and _that_ is when Hiro pulled out the big guns. A spotlight came out just on Hiro, as he began to move fiercely, feeling up his hips and thighs, subtly showing off his shapely ass. He came to the front of the stage and laid on his back, kicking his legs and arching his back. The crowd at this point was screeching, and the COC minds were being blown, with Hunter and Natsumi yelling, and Yoichi screaming ‘ _ **oh my god, holy fuck**_ ’ over the noise and Taiga banging on the table. Keitaro was still in shock as Hiro stood up and continued. Since when could Hiro be hotter than he already was? He was glad the place was somewhat dark, because he was confident that he was completely red and a little hard.

Hiro was really throwing it down now, his leather jacket shimmying down his shoulders. He grasped the edges and once again locked eyes with the brunette watching him. Hiro bit his lips and began removing the coat, almost as if he was stripping. Fuck, Keitaro couldn’t take it. The lust in his eyes as he slipped the sleeves off himself was downright seductive. And just as the beat dropped, he threw the jacket, smacking it right into Keitaro’s chest. With that, Hiro threw his head back and belted the high note.

_“Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't”_

Hiro was still moving as he sang, impressing the crowd with his notes. The boys were yelling his name like adoring fangirls, Keitaro finally joining in.

_“Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout”_

Hiro was now slowing down for the ending of the song, going back to where he began his song, shaking his hips in the process, each swish brandishing the back of his thighs.

_“Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout **you** ”_

And on the ‘you’, he stroke a pose, the song ended and the stage went black. A millisecond of silence and then a explosion of applause. People were standing up and hollering at the epic performance. Taiga slammed the table one last time.

“Holy. Hell. THAT WAS AMAZING!”

Yoichi completely was agreeing. “I never knew he could sing like that! Shit man, he could make real money with his voice.”

“I want him to sign my shirt.”

“I want him to sign my FACE.”

“Did you see him dance? That was amazing!” Hunter contributed.

“I have say, I never knew Hiro could move like that! It was quite a spectacle!” Natsumi supplied.

The stage relit and Hiro could be seen stepping off on the side. Once he got off, he looked straight at Keitaro and rushed away from the crowd to the bathroom. Keitaro grabbed the jacket and stood up.

“Where are you going, Keitaro? Hiro hasn’t come back yet.”

Keitaro stepped away from the table in a hurry. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“But you and Hiro will miss the show!”

“Go on without us.”

Without another word, Keitaro hurried his way in the same direction Hiro had disappeared into.

After the performance, he remembered what Yoichi had told him in the buffet.

_“But it’s all about taking risks. Hiro’s a man of romance and action. So go do something bold. Take a jump of bravery.”_

And brave was exactly the thing he was going to be:

He was going to romance the _socks_ off of Hiro.

(And his pants. Preferably the rest of his clothes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, cliffhanger! Although I’m 100% sure we all know wtf gonna happen.
> 
> I’m very sad to say that the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. BUT I will not disappear! I have a bunch of headcanons and drabbles in my head that I’ll probably post.
> 
> This chapter is actually now my longest, with fucking 5K words. 
> 
> Thanks sm for reading, comments mean the WORLD to me, so pls leave a comment and kudo.
> 
> And as always, pls share the story!


	6. Chapter Six: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro’s dick gets wet, Hiro is a screamer, Taiga and Hunter’s OTP becomes canon, Yoichi gets emotional and Natsumi is a winner.
> 
> Aka: The boys enjoy the last moments of the party and go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> After almost a whole month, this the end. I can’t believe it.
> 
> Tell me in the comments what your favorite moment was! I’d love to know!
> 
> As always, go follow my Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

CHAPTER SIX: The Aftermath

Keitaro weaved his way through the crowd, struggling to keep his eye on the orange headed boy in the crowd. What he was going to do when he caught up to him, he wasn’t so sure. But all he knew was that he had to talk to Hiro. And if they did more… he wasn’t one to complain.

“Hiro! Please, wait up!” He panted.

Hiro spun, taken aback at the call. He stopped in his tracks to face his best friend, making them stand in the middle of the hallway. They stood face to face as passerbys moved around the two.

Keitaro huffed in exhaustion. “Whew, Hiro, slow down. I can hardly keep up.”

“Keitaro? I- I didn’t think you’d follow.”

“Well, uhm… here I am.”

They stood in timid silence. Keitaro internally groaned. He was so poised a minute ago. Where did Mr Confident Keitaro go? What was he even supposed to say? “ _Well hey Hiro, I think you looked real sexy up there, you mind if I fuck you till ya scream?_ ” Ugh, he’d die of embarrassment. But there was no backing down now. He had to say something. He took a breath before speaking.

“Hey, uhm, do you think we can ta-”

“Hey! Yo!”

A shout intercepted Keitaro’s question. Keitaro’s eyes widened at the voice, quickly pinning it to the same stalker that had been hitting Hiro all night, who was now rapidly approaching them from the karaoke place. Hiro’s expression turned sour.

“This guy? _Again_? What does he want?”

Keitaro on the other hand was quickly getting agitated. Not only has this guy been at their tails all day, but he once again was interrupted while he was with Hiro. Every time he tried to even make a move, someone or something made their moment ruined. It was so difficult just to get a word in. He didn’t build up the courage just to be overheard by some loser who had nothing else to do. This was _his_ moment, and he’d be damned if he didn’t go through with it. With that in mind, he grabbed Hiro’s wrist and tugged him along as he ran.

“Not this time! C’mon Hiro, follow me.”

“Keitaro, where are we _woah_!”

Keitaro ignored his best friend as they raced down the room and into a narrow corridor. Keitaro could vaguely hear the weirdo following, struggling to keep up and steer away from the party attendees. As they whizzed away, Keitaro spotted a nicely concealed door that was opened just a crack. He opened the door and pulled Hiro inside. When they got inside, Keitaro slipped the door shut, locked it and switched on the lights. They listened to footsteps rush past the door. They let out their held breath. Keitaro only realized now that they had entered a fancy bathroom, a large mirror to his left, showing him leaning against the door while Hiro stood in the middle of the room.

Keitaro pushed himself off the door and turned to Hiro, about to ask him if he was alright, but words caught in his throat as he met Hiro’s owl like eyes. They just stared at one another, the silence almost deafening. God, were Hiro’s eyes always that magnificently orange like that, or was just the lighting? They looked so sincere, full of emotions, almost hopeful in some way. He felt he was drowning in them as he kept eye contact.

Against his brain’s command, he felt his legs moving as if they had a mind of their own towards him in the middle of the room. Now he was so close, just like every other time they had a special moment like this.

They were still staring at one another.

Keitaro’s hand grazed Hiro’s cheek. Hiro sucked in a breath as a silent gasp.

The only thing he could see were his eyes.

Hiro’s hands were now curled on Keitaro’s chest. Keitaro let out a shuddered sigh.

There was nothing else but his eyes. His golden, beautiful eyes.

He leaned in ever-so-slowly, as if they’d be interrupted again. Hiro did the same.

He finally broke the staring contest to look at Hiro’s lips. It was clear to see that he had reapplied his lip balm before the song. They looked so soft…

They were so close, their breaths puffing.

The waves of romantic and sensual tension were lapping against the unstable dam of hesistation. The tide was high, crashing and overflowing.

It was now or never…

Without thinking, Keitaro closed the gap.

They kissed.

His mind was reeling. They were kissing. They were actually _kissing_. After all the pining, he was finally kissing Hiro. He closed his eyes, savoring the stillness as they gently pressed their mouths together. He could feel Hiro tense and relax in eagerness under his touch. God, he couldn’t even believe it.The water was bashing over the dam, becoming wetter and wilder at the kiss.

Gradually, they pulled away, their breathing shaking in nervousness. Keitaro opened his eyes to see that Hiro was intensely blushing, red painting his cheeks. He was sure he was in the same state. He looked at his eyes again, but was grabbed by the different message Hiro’s eyes were sending. The look… it was the same stare he had when he was dancing. The intensity, the lust, the heat of it all, it made Keitaro desperate. He couldn’t help but think how sexy he was. Keitaro’s hands made their way to Hiro’s back. He felt Hiro bury his own hands into his brown locks. Keitaro’s pants tightened.

The waves were roaring now.

Hiro bit his lip.

The dam broke.

Within a single movement, their lips met again in a rougher and hungrier manner. Hiro’s mouth opened in a gasp, letting Keitaro slip in his tongue, mashing it against Hiro’s own. Their lips smacked as they made out, Hiro silently moaning into Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro moaned back in response. God, he wanted Hiro to make more noises just like that. They were so intoxicating, Keitaro was already addicted to the taste of his lips. He wanted _more, more, more._

Keitaro’s hands quickly moved down to Hiro’s naked thighs, grasping them and gripping them tightly. Prying a leg in between the two legs, Keitaro made sure Hiro’s arms were placed on top of his shoulders, took a breath praying this would work, and lifted Hiro onto his hips. Hiro gasped at the sudden movement, only to have the air ripped out of him and Keitaro pushed him against the marble walls. Keitaro startled at the gasp.

“Hiro! Are you ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He asked, speaking for the first time since they had been in the bathroom. Hiro let out a small smile.

“I’m okay Keitaro, really!” He replied softly. He crisscrossed both his arms over Keitaro’s shoulders and leaned in by his ear.

“Besides, you picking me up and slamming me against the wall? That was _really hot_ ~” He purred in his ear. Keitaro shivered in anticipation, quickly reconnecting their lips in another aggressive kiss, pushing Hiro right up on his back. Hiro’s hand had began to explore the meal in front of him, sneakily putting the hand underneath Keitaro’s shirt. Keitaro moaned, reciprocating by squeezing the globes of Hiro’s ass tightly. Hiro broke the kiss to throw back his head and moan, showing off his slightly tanned neck. Keitaro eyed it deviously, swiftly moving to kiss his neck and place connecting the neck and shoulder.

_“Keitaro! Ahhn!”_

Keitaro moved back in surprise, staring at Hiro’s own embarrassed face. He smirked devilishly.

“Is that place _sensitive_ , Hiro?”

“Y-Yeah, it is, so just be care- _haah_!”

Keitaro unheeded the warning, returning to his ministrations on Hiro’s neck, pecking and slightly nibbling on the slender neck, leaving Hiro gasping and gripping his hair. As he kissed the neck, he let his hand move its way to Hiro’s thigh, snaking its way to Hiro’s hips. Keitaro wasn’t surprised to see a tent had pitched in the middle of the dress.

“Mmm, _god_ Keitaro, y-you’re gonna leave marks if you keep biting like that.”

Hiro did have a point. He could see the small pink marks turning darker by the second. Keitaro would’ve stopped immediately, because what if someone saw? But… right here, with Hiro in his arms, shaking and erect, he couldn’t care less. He felt Mr Confident Keitaro return as he nipped Hiro’s ear and groped his thigh and ass again.

“Don’t worry Hiro, you’ll be fine. The jacket will cover it up. And besides, I still wanna hear those pretty noises from you.”

He kissed the bottom of Hiro’s chin as Hiro manhandled his belt and bulge.

“I wanna mark you all the time, Hiro.”

“K-Keitaro?” Hiro blushed as Keitaro continued his assault on his neck while speaking, all while snaking his hands into Hiro’s dress.

“I want to kiss your lips.”

He slowly lifted the skirt material off his thigh, showing much more skin.

“Your neck.”

Hiro’s breath hitched as his thumb brush more towards his privates.

“Your body.”

Hiro let out a strangled moan as Keitaro sucked harshly on the skin. Finally, Keitaro’s fingers reached his hips where his…

Keitaro flushed when instead of the normal boxers he was familiar with Hiro wearing, he faced a silky, lacey pair of white panties, trapping his tight erection. He stared at Hiro for an answer. Hiro reddened once again.

“I- uhm… I needed to wear them cause my normal pair would’ve shown through my other dress. I forgot to bring a change of _mmph_ -”

Hiro’s explanation was cut short as Keitaro pressed his fingers to the top of his dick. He gasped as he felt the fingers rub and feel up and down the shaft. He looked down to where Keitaro’s waist was.

“H-Hey. No fair. I wanna touch yours too.”

Keitaro blushed, being reminded that yes, Hiro wanted him too. He collected his composure as he played with the waistband of the panties.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be touching it real soon.”

He tightened his grip on Hiro as he whispered into his ear.

“When I’m deep inside you, anyway.”

Hiro completely stilled, quickly concerning Keitaro.

“H-Hiro. I’m sorry, was that too-”

“Fuck, I love it when you talk naughty like that.”

Keitaro blinked in bafflement at Hiro’s swear. He _liked_ his dirty talk? He always took Hiro as the type of guy who preferred to be serenaded. Well, there was no reason he couldn’t do both, right? It was time dawn Mr Confident Keitaro. Hiro always _did_ make him a little bit bolder. He quickly removed his belt and zipped down his zipper, pulling his paints down just enough to release his dick.

Hiro bit his lip as he salivated at the sight. While it wasn’t the first time seeing his dick naked, it was the first time seeing it for _him_. He made Keitaro hot and horny. He couldn’t get over the thought of it. He hummed quietly as Keitaro slipped off his underwear, making it fall to the floor.

“ _C’mon_ Keitaro, stop teasing already.”

“Sorry Hiro, hehe. Don’t worry, I’ll just loosen you up real quick and then we can get started.”

Hiro let out an embarrassed mumble. Keitaro squinted in confusion.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, you don’t need to do that. I… I’m already loose enough.”

Keitaro’s confused squint didn’t leave his face. What did he mean by that? How was he already prepared? Unless-

“Before you guys came to pick me up. I-I kinda played with myself a lil bit. T-That’s why I can take it.”

Keitaro’s eyebrows raised in shock. He _what_? Did Hiro just admit to masturbating before they picked him up for the party? Keitaro thought of the image. Hiro, on his Animal Crossing bed spread, naked, arching his back and he pushed his fingers in and out of his slicked hole… moaning helplessly as he begged for more… oh fuck…

“What did you think about?”

“W-What?”

“I said, what did you think about while you touched yourself?”

Hiro gulped at the question.

“W-Well. Uhm. I kinda..”

“Kinda?”

“I thought about you.” He murmured quietly. Keitaro smiled at the wall. He had a plan. Now it was time to see it through. He snaked his fingertips near to Hiro’s ass.

“Keep going. What did I do?”

“I-I thought about you on top of me.”

Keitaro located Hiro’s hole and rubbed it. Hiro let out a gasp.

“Mhm?”

“A-and you t-touching me.”

Keitaro slipped in a finger. Hiro wasn’t lying, he was stretched out enough. Hiro moaned at the contact. He pushed it in and out as Hiro grunted at the delicious friction.

“And what else?”

“Y-you f- _fuck! Ahh!_ ” Hiro cried as Keitaro found his prostate rather swiftly, circling the small nub inside of him.

“Really? You thought of me being inside you?” Keitaro asked cockily, not stopping. Hiro’s head felt cloudy, the pressure already starting to build. It felt so good, but he wanted- no needed more.

“YES! It was you! It’s always you! Keitaro-”

“Keitaro what?”

“PLEASE, _FUCK_ ME!”

Keitaro’s dick twitched. He almost didn’t realize that his dick had gone fully stiff at all of Hiro’s noises. While he had heard Hiro plead before, whether it was for food or attention, the sound wasn’t unfamiliar. But this? This was different. And just like any other time, Keitaro just couldn’t say no. He helped Hiro spread his legs further open, lining his cock up to Hiro’s hole, the tip just piercing inside him. Keitaro looked to him for confirmation to go ahead. Hiro just nodded. Keitaro pushed himself in. The both of them groaned in pleasure. Keitaro halted to let Hiro get used to the size. Hiro breathed deeply in through his nose. Holy god, they were _doing_ it.

“Keitaro, please, move already.”

“Ok, Hiro. I’ll go slow, I promise.”

Keitaro restarted moving, dick easily gliding in and out due to the small precum and Hiro’s previous preparations. Hiro let out a pleasured breath at each jab, enjoying the feeling of Keitaro’s cock filling him up. This went on for a minute or two until-

“AHH!”

Keitaro blinked. He found Hiro’s prostate once again, leaving Hiro a moaning mess. Hiro sounded so good, he just had to hear more. Fastening his hold on Hiro, he pulled out almost completely, before slamming himself back in, nudging Hiro’s prostate directly.

“HAAH! Keitaro!”

“Uhn, Hiro…”

Keitaro thrusted at a quicker pace, making Hiro a moaning mess, raking his fingers down Keitaro’s back. He banged his head against the wall, letting out a loud wail at each thump.

“Yes! Oh god _YES_! Just like that, Keitaro, just like THAT! Uhn, oh FUCK!”

Keitaro hummed in appreciation.

“God Hiro, you’re so tight and warm. You feel so good.”

“Keep going, _please_! Fuck me!”

The slaps of Keitaro’s pelvis and Hiro’s bottom emitted throughout the bathroom, echoing and bouncing against the walls. Hiro panted heavily, covering his mouth in fear of someone outside heading them. He got very surprised when Keitaro moved his hand and pinned it against the wall.

“Don’t cover it, Hiro. I wanna hear you~”

“B-But what if they-”

“I know. Let them hear. I want them to know who’s making you feel this good.”

Hiro shuddered in pleasure. When was Keitaro so dominant? Why was it so sexy? Keitaro kept thrusting deeply at a fast pace.

“I’ve wanted this for- _ughn_ \- so long, Hiro. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted you.”

“I want you too- OH!”

Keitaro peeled open his eyes to stare at the beauty in front of him. Hiro was completely red, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. His shoulder and neck were covered in red and purplish marks, his lips wet as he exclaimed in bliss. Hiro sensed that eyes were on him, opening his own and staring right back. Keitaro rushed to kiss him, Hiro reciprocating immediately. The kiss was sloppy, tongues mangling each other for control, saliva dripping to their chins. It was messy. It was chaotic. It was in a _bathroom_ , for Pete’s sake.

But it was theirs.

It was _perfect._

Hiro pulled away to shout in fulfillment.

“Waaahh, KEITARO!”

Keitaro groaned at the sound.

“Hiro, say my name again, please.”

Hiro smirked at Keitaro’s reaction, pushing back down onto Keitaro’s dick.

“Keitaro~”

Keitaro slammed back faster now, Hiro gasping for breath.

“K-KEITARO!”

“Fuck, please Hiro!”

“Keitaro! Keitaro! _Keitaro_!”

Keitaro sucked on Hiro’s neck with no mercy, only adding to Hiro’s buzz.

“AHH, FUCK KEITARO! I-I’m gonna cum!”

Keitaro bit Hiro’s ear, never halting in speed.

“You are? You’re gonna cum?”

“YES! GOD YES!”

“I’m so close too. You’re gonna cum for me?”

“FOR YOU. ONLY FOR YOU!”

“Say it, Hiro. Say my name and _cum_.”

Hiro was trembling now, each thrust sending him into a moaning frenzy. Keitaro’s thighs were tensing, showing that he was close too. He moved his head to look right at Hiro, not wanting to miss a thing.

“KEITARO! HAAH, AHHH- OH FUCKFUCKFUCK! IM COMING, OH GOD IM COMING!”

“Fuck HIRO! Oh _HIRO_!”

They stared at one another, and in this moment, everything disappeared, and there was nothing but Hiro and Keitaro. Just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

“ ** _KEITARO_**!!”

“ **HIRO**!”

He wasn’t sure who came first. All he felt was a tightening in his groin, and Hiro’s asshole tensing around him, and then all he saw was Hiro and stars. It was so intense, almost choking him. He could feel Hiro shudder and scream in the distance. It was white hot pleasure. Keitaro had never felt anything like this before. It seemed to last forever, and then, it stopped.

Keitaro exhaled shakily, finally seeing the mess that they had made. Hiro’s cum splattered on his dress and Keitaro’s bare chest (since when was he shirtless? When did he take the thing off?). His own cum was dripping out of Hiro, dribbling down Hiro’s legs, all the way to Keitaro’s hand. Hiro let out a breath, finally leaning forward onto Keitaro in exhaustion. Keitaro’s knees buckled, letting the both of them slide onto the floor, sitting on Hiro’s conveniently placed jacket.

They leaned into one another, not saying anything, just trying to catch their breaths.

Finally, Hiro spoke.

“That… was. Amazing.”

Keitaro chuckled, picking his head up from Hiro’s shoulder to gaze at him.

“Yeah, it was. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Hiro’s smile slid off his face. He glanced to the floor.

“Keitaro… what are we? We’ve been flirting all night… hell even before that.. and now this… what am I to you?”

Keitaro stayed silent. Hiro sniffled.

“I-I understand if you don’t wanna-”

“I love you.”

Hiro looked up in shock.

“W-What?”

“I _love_ you. I think I have for a while. I was so scared of what you would say, I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

Keitaro laced their fingers together.

“But this? I want this. I want _you_.”

Hiro let out a watery laugh.

“I-I can’t believe it. I love you too. So much.”

Keitaro shook his head.

“R-Really? Like, seriously?”

Hiro rolled his eyes.

“C’mere cutie.”

Hiro yanked Keitaro’s head towards him. They kissed softly, very reminiscent of their first kiss a while ago. Just like in Keitaro’s dreams. Keitaro pulled away.

“Hey Hiro?”

“Yeah Keitaro?”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Hiro smile brightly.

“Always.”

They kissed again. Keitaro smiled into the kiss.

Jump of bravery indeed.

“C’mon, let’s clean up. The guys will be wondering where we are.”

Keitaro wiped down himself and Hiro and began buckling his belt. Hiro meanwhile struggled to get on feet, finally standing up. He saw Keitaro staring and purposely put on a show, bending over to retrieve his underwear and stretching his legs to slowly slide them on. Keitaro finally looked up at Hiro’s eyes.

“Hey, my eyes are up here cutie.” He giggled.

Keitaro made two large steps across the room to Hiro, placing his hands on Hiro’ships and squeezed gently.

“Sorry, but you just look so good. I’ve kinda been staring at you all day.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that. But I’m not innocent either. You looked so hot in that suit.”

Keitaro smiled. They kissed.

“The guys are probably wondering where we are.”

Kiss.

“We’re gonna be late to the show.”

“Mhm.”

Kiss.

“We should really get going.”

Hiro wrapped his arms around Keitaro’s shoulders.

Keitaro’s hands were still on Hiro’s waist. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Should we get going?”

Keitaro replied with a deep kiss.

A few minutes and another round never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

  
“Hiro! Keitaro! There you are! Where on earth were you guys?” Natsumi asked as Keitaro and Hiro made their way back, smiles clear on their faces. Keitaro blushed.

“I- uhm. We were-”

“We went to go check out the go-kart track.”

Yoichi groaned. “Seriously? These assholes went to go fucking go-karting while we were stuck watching some dumb play? Unfair!”

“Eh, it was for the better.” Taiga supplied. “I would’ve beaten all of you anyway.”

“What, no way! I woulda left your ass in the dust, Dynamite!”

“Pfft, as if. Who won anyway Keitaro?”

Keitaro looked to Hiro. They both smirked.

“It was definitely a win-win.”

“Aww what? A draw? Boring!”

“Well, no matter now.” Natsumi said. “It says here that we’re to return to the main building in around 40 minutes for the dance, so we must be leaving.”

The group groaned in sadness. Taiga perked.

“Forty minutes, you say? That’s enough time to go get take-out boxes from the buffet!”

“Taiga, you can’t just go take food like-”

Hiro happened to be in agreement with the redhead. “Great idea! Race you!”

The two took of towards the lift, Yoichi yelling after them. Natsumi gasped, beginning to race toward the three misfits shouting about “no running guys!”. Keitaro and Hunter shrugged their shoulders and began to follow.

Minutes after trying to stuff their bags full of takeaway (which both Natsumi and the chefs disapproved of greatly) and changing back into their formal attire, the COC made their way back to the banquet ballroom, where the majority of the guests had gathered. Giving a nod to Bill, who was still at the door’s side, the crew left their bags aside and merged into the crowd as the music rang through the speakers. Keitaro pointed near the wall of the room.

“Guys! Look who it is!”

There in the distance stood Lee, Eduard, Seto and Felix, which the last of the two had their arms wrapped around themselves. Eduard looked away from Lee to squeal at the group.

“Oh ma god, guys! There you are. And, Hiro sweetie, you are looking FABULOUS!!” He exclaimed, getting close to examine Hiro’s dress. Hiro scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

“O-Oh wow, thanks Eduard! You guys look really good too!”

“Boy, you HAVE to let me do your makeup next time! We should tots go shopping together.”

“Yeah, I’d love to!”

“I do have to say, everyone is looking exceptional at this celebration.” Lee complimented in his formal matter.

Seto laughed casually. “Yeah, we all look pretty good. You pulled off a pretty awesome party babe.” Ha said, shaking Felix slightly. Felix smiled politely.

“Oh stop, you helped me out too. I’m just glad we all came along.”

Taiga snatched a tray full of glasses from a passing waiter and served it to all the others. He raised his glass.

“To Felix!”

“To Felix!”

As soon as everyone downed their drinks, the floor cleared and slow music wafted through the air, coursing all the couples to the middle to dance with one another. Keitaro watched as Felix and Seto walked over danced with one another. Like couples do. He took a breath and walked over to Hiro, who was talking to the rest of the COC. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Is there a Mr Akiba here?”

Hiro laughed at the formality. “Why yes, that would be me. What seems to be the matter?”

Keitaro extended a hand out and dipped down in a bow.

“Would you care for a dance?”

“I’d be honored.”

Meanwhile, the others watched the scene, nudging one another in excitement.

“Oh shit, it’s happening, I swear to God it’s happening.”

“Everyone stay CALM!”

“They look so cute!”

“I can’t watch, I swear if they don’t kiss I’m going to cry.”

Keitaro led Hiro to the dance floor, placing his hands on his hips. Hiro’s hands went up to his shoulders as they swayed to and fro to the music.

“You’re such a good dancer. I never realized you could move like that.”

“Like what? Right now or on the stage?”

“Is it wrong if I said both?”

Hiro laughed aloud. “God Taiga’s right, you’re such a dork sometimes.”

Keitaro shrugged. “Eh, if I’m dorky enough to be able to love someone like you, then I’m not complaining.”

Hiro twinkled, swooning in Keitaro’s arms. “You’re such a romantic. I wanna stay like this forever.”

“When I’m with you, everything is timeless.”

Hiro’s eyes shone. “I love you so much Keitaro.”

“I love you too Hiro. More than you could ever imagine.”

Hiro continued swaying. “Do you know when you wanna tell the guys we’re a thing?”

Keitaro peered to his left, where Hunter, Natsumi, Yoichi and Taiga were failing terribly to pretend as if they weren’t staring. He smirked and cupped Hiro’s cheek. Hiro looked up, pink in the face. Keitaro nudged his head in their direction.

“You think now’s a good time?”

Hiro caught his drift and smiled, placing a hand on the back of Keitaro’s head.

“Now’s perfect.”

And with that, they kissed in the middle of the dance floor. Far away, Keitaro could hear Natsumi letting out an ‘awww, that’s so cute!’. Hunter seemed to be leaping for joy, announcing a loud ‘YES!’ while Taiga yelled, punching his fists in the air letting out a ‘FINALLY! WOOHOO!’. Yoichi meanwhile was trying not to show that he was crying, fanning his eyes excessively. He sniffled loudly.

“I’m not CRYING! There’s just emotions in my eye!”

“That is the legit definition of crying.”

“You can’t prove SHIT, Twinkerbell!”

As Hiro and Keitaro pulled apart, the music changed to more upbeat pop tempo, inviting everyone to get up and dance. The four other members ran over to the two already there.

“So…” Taiga asked cautiously. “Is this a thing now?”

Keitaro grabbed Hiro’s hand and blushed. “Yeah, it’s a thing now.”

“Enough romance, let’s dance bitches!” Yoichi exclaimed, already busting a move. Laughing, the others quickly joined in. Keitaro looked at all his friends with smiles on their faces.

Yes, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

* * *

  
“Alright Hiro, here’s your stop.”

The party had came to a close, leaving the COC back on the road home. Natsumi was pulling up Hiro’s home now, after a long drive with the radio on for once. Hiro, who once again was on Keitaro’s lap, let out a little cough and coloured.

“A-Actually Natsumi, I’m staying at Keitaro’s tonight-”

Everyone instantly “ _oooOoo_ ’ed”, making kissy faces at the pair. Keitaro buried his head into Hiro’s back and groaned in embarrassment. Hiro rolled his eyes at his friends’ maturity.

“As I was saying, I’m staying the night at Keitaro’s, but I wanna tell my mom and drop off my bag. Not to mention getting some pyjamas. You mind if we made the pitstop to my house anyway?”

“Of course Hiro! We’ll be outside waiting for you!” Natsumi said cheerfully as the car stopped.

“Alright! I’ll be right back!” Hiro opened the door and hopped off Keitaro’s lap. The second the door closed, everyone turned their head to face the brunette. Yoichi shook him by the shoulders.

“Keitaro! Keitaro! I _need_ to know!”

“K-Know what?”

“Did you fuck in the bathroom?”

“YOICHI! You can’t just ask questions like- oh my goodness you did, didn’t you?”

Keitaro’s silence and beet red face was enough of answer. Taiga, Hunter and Yoichiburst into laughter, Taiga slapping his lap.

“BWAHAHA, Jesus Keitaro! Couldn’t keep your shit in your pants! Oh geez this is HILARIOUS!”

Yoichi’s own laughter soon died quickly. “Wait, so let me get this straight. You got dirty in the bathroom?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You guys kissed?” Taiga asked.

“Yes.”

“And then you two got together?” Hunter inquired.

“Yep.”

“A-All in one night?”

“Uhh, yes, why?”

Realization dawned on everyone’s face. “Then that means…”

Natsumi gasped, slapping the wheel in astonishment. “I WIN! YES! AHAH! I’M RICH!”

The rest of the group groaned in failure.

“Seriously? Losing to Mr Perfect? And losing ten bucks?! Kill me now.” Yoichi grumbled in shame. Taiga grunted in agreement. Keitaro finally caught on to what had been happening behind his back.

“You guys were BETTING on me and Hiro’s relationship?!”

Everyone froze. Yoichi and Natsumi looked up at the car ceiling, Hunter twiddled his thumbs and Taiga whistled innocently as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket. At the same moment, Hiro came back into the car.

“Sorry, that took a bit- hey, why is everyone so quiet?”

Keitaro smirked evilly. “Nothing much Hiro, we were just talking about how next time we get together Natsumi’s gonna bring us out for pizza with his 40 dollar gift card. Right, Natsumi?”

Natsumi sighed sadly at the front. “Yep. Absolutely.”

“Oh! Awesome, I’m down for pizza. Where’d you get the money anyway?”

“It was a gift from a fatal mistake I never should’ve made.”

* * *

“Ok you two. We’re here.”

“Thanks so much for taking us to the party Natsumi!”

“It was my pleasure Hiro! I’m always here if you need a ride!”

“Ugh, just hurry up and get out the damn car! I wanna go home already.”

“Love you too, Wolfboy.”

“The only reason you want them to hurry up is cause you have a curfew.”

“SHUT IT DYNAMITE, NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!”

“Aww, does the small lil puppy have a bedtime?”

“QUIET TWINKERBELL!”

“Ok, and that’s our cue. See you guys later?”

“We always do, Keitaro. Keep it tight, alright?

“You too, Taiga!”

“Bye guys!”

“Bye Hiro! Bye Keitaro!”

“Keitaro, wait!”

“Huh? What’s up Natsumi?”

“I just want to let you know… safe sex is vital-”

“BYE NATSUMI!”

“CONDOMS ARE AVAILABLE-”

The door slammed shut.

* * *

“Well, home sweet home.”

Keitaro flicked on the light as Hiro took off his shoes. Looking at the halls before only reminded him of his family and his loneliness. But now, with Hiro standing next to him, the house already seemed filled with life. Hiro stretched his arms.

“Man, all that dancing made my legs feel like jelly, I can hardly even _hey_!”

In one movement, Keitaro swooped down and plucked Hiro up bridal style. Hiro hooked his arm around his neck to balance himself.

“Sorry for the surprise, Hiro. But it’s like they say, a knight always must carry the prince back to his castle hehe.”

“I’m still surprised how strong you are. Since when were you able to lift me like that?”

“I guess Yoichi’s muscle workouts did kinda pay off a lot.”

“Pfft, my Prince Charming, always saving the day.”

Keitaro made his way to his bedroom, rocking Hiro side to side making the boy giggle mirthlessly. Kicking the door down, Keitaro plopped Hiro on top of the frog bedsheets. Climbing on top, he admired the view below him. Hiro, his arms above his head and a goofy grin on his lips. Keitaro got closer, their foreheads now touching.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Lovely weather we’re having.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Keitaro complied, basking in the heat of Hiro’s mouth.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.”

“As much as I’d love to do more, I really need to wash this makeup off and get ready for bed. It’s getting kinda late, don’t cha’ think?”

“I never took you as a guy to go to bed on time.”

“I’m only doing this because you can’t wake up early to save your life.”

“… You’ve got me there. You can get ready in the bathroom while I change in here.”

* * *

Keitaro pulled his shirt over his head as he heard the door to the bathroom shut. Getting his head through the hole, he saw Hiro leaning in the doorway. He rubbed his arm shyly and chuckled.

“Sorry I didn’t bring sexier pjs. If I had known I’d gotten with the boy of my dreams I would’ve worn lingerie or something.”

Keitaro made his way over to the boy and held both his hands in his own.

“Don’t say that, Hiro. I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. I don’t need you changing your style just to impress me. I love you just the way you are.”

Hiro pinked and lean in to kiss Keitaro’s cheek.

“You are just the sweetest, you know that right?”

Keitaro’s face became a similar tint.

“C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”

Keitaro led him towards the bed, bringing them both down into the soft bunk. Hiro settled into his pillow as Keitaro switched off the lamp, darkening the room. Lying back down, Keitaro didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Hiro. The orange-haired boy responded by twisting their legs together and shuffling to the same pillow. After so many sleepovers, this was the first time they purposefully cuddled like this. Keitaro broke the silence in the room.

“Hey Hiro?”

“Mhm?”

“Was this our first date?”

“I like to think it was. We did a lot of things normal couples do on dates.”

“Like in the bathroom?”

“Exactly.”

He laughed.

“What do you wanna do for the next one then?”

“I dunno, maybe the arcade? I’ve heard they’ve brought back the ToySnatcher 3000.”

“You mean that one with that big raccoon?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh we should totally go! I’ve made it my main mission to get you that toy.”

“Haha, if it’s still there.”

“Oh believe me, it’ll be there.”

Hiro yawned and snuggled into Keitaro’s chest.

“You’re the best boyfriend a guy could ever asked for, Keitaro.”

Keitaro only smiled and snuggled back, all doubts and worries vanishing from his mind.

Because if this was the type of gift he got when it was someone else’s birthday?

He couldn’t _wait_ for his own.

** The End. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cannot believe I FINISHED a fanfic. This is my contribution to society. I could not be prouder.
> 
> First off, thank you to all my lovely readers for giving this noob writer a shot. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to all the other fellow CB fanfic writers for giving me inspiration and encouragement. Especially heytorchead and TheEngineDriver. You two are the best! Pls go read their fanfics, cause they’re phenomenal.
> 
> Thirdly, my biggest thank you goes to all the commenters on this fanfic. Without your words of support I wouldn’t have felt so happy about this piece. LavenderHere, Venus and Pog Hampshire, you three are the best. Legit could not thank you enough.
> 
> Obviously, thank you to Mikoukun and the CB team for making the game in the first place!
> 
> Dw, I will be back, but if you wanna see more from me, go follow my Twitter for some CB memes. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, pls leave a comment and kudo, and as always, share the story!
> 
> But for now, piece out homies!
> 
> Ya girl,  
> Excel.


End file.
